Burning Desires Rewrite
by Namigi
Summary: This is a Rewrite of 'Burning Desires' A story about Kursed the bounty hunter that appears after Star Fox Command. 6 months after SFC Kursed became quickly known throughout Lylat. Her reputation was extraordinary though once she her next mission is offered to her, her life will change once again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The badass bounty hunter

**A/N: Hello there, this has been plaguing my mind for quite awhile now. I know I've done this before but yeah, writer's do tend to meddle with their own work. I hope you enjoy the rewrite of "Burning Desires".**

**Summery: In the Lylat System, a war hero who goes by the name: Jessy L. Wolf. Has apparently turned rouge and abandoned the Corneria military, due to his high reputation amongst all the Corneria military inhabitants (Soldiers, Scientists, Mercenaries, Etc.…) plus all of the Lylat system itself, the Generals of the Corneria Military hired a bounty hunter to bring Jessy back by any means ****NECESSARY! ****That bounty hunter's name is none other than Kursed, the blue vixen who has laughed in the face of danger for 6 months already. With no history, no objectives and no knowledge of who exactly is this fiery female, who has shown in a dew short moths that she is not to be taken lightly, the military saw her as their greatest option to forever silencing the rouge war hero.**

It was a calm morning in the city, the sun was shining, the wind was steady and the smell of freshly bloomed flowers flowed throughout the city. As the sun's rays began to lighten the city it seemed to make it glow with warmth and peace. Shining through windows and awakening people from their sleeps to tell them that morning had come.

As the light began to shine through a window of an apartment on the 123rd floor of an apartment building, the room began to brighten up before the rays reached the closed eyes of a female. Groaning the woman turned on to her left side as she pulled her blanket over her head. Obviously this women wanted her sleep but that was cut short as the phone that laid on her bed side table began to ring annoyingly.

A low growl escaped the lady's throat as her hand slowly peeked out of the blanket and grab the phone before pulling it under the blanket and to her right ear. "This had better be good whoever you are, or your life will become extremely difficult for you today." The woman said in a harsh yet sleepy tone.

"Not so cheery today Ms Kursed? Why it's a beautiful day and you're still in bed." The voice said on the other end of the phone and into the lady's ear.

Kursed slowly sat up in her bed as she pulled the blanket of her body and rubbed her left eye with her left hand before cracking her neck side to side. "Why if it isn't General Peppy. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Have you called to ask for my surrender? Do you already have soldiers around me waiting for your orders to either kill of arrest me?" Kursed said with the slight smirk on her blue face.

"No Ms Kursed. I've called with purpose of hiring you for a special job if you're interested on hearing, and before you say anything or think the word no, the pay is very good as well as what I also offer." The General said.

The general amused Kursed already, she had never expected that her talents in her occupation were need by the great Cornerian military. "Really? Well this is interesting news my dear General… but you should know I'd like to hear a little about the job before I even consider accepting it. Even describing the payment may increase your chances a little if you're lucky. So you have five minutes starting now before I hang up this phone." Kursed said calmly and coldly like the bounty hunter she was with an amused smirk upon her face.

"Heh you strike hard terms Ms Kursed. Very well then. We have a rouge war-Hero from the aparoid wars that needs to be returned to us here at the Cornerian Military base. Not an easy job but for you it might be. We'd preferably like him alive if you manage to capture him. As for the pay you'll be left alone by the Military as a token of our gratitude and pardoned of all crimes you've committed as well as placed under the protection of the military. As for money… would five-hundred thousand dollars suffice?" The General asked.

Kursed's eyes widened when she heard the payment. 500,000 credits? The general was willing to pay this much and excuse her of all her crimes and allow her to be pardoned as a bounty hunter? Whoever this person was that Peppy wanted captured had Kursed to deal with now. "It will have to do, I accept and he has to be brought to you alive correct?" Kursed asked to make sure.

"Yes…otherwise the bounty on your head will be quadrupled and wanted dead. Hurting him a little will be accepted, as I know you'll most likely have to in order to capture him. But he is to be alive when brought to me and not life threatening hurt." The General warned.

Kursed now knew the catch of how her target was to be returned to the general. "I understand, send the information to my…"

"It's already outside your door… Wouldn't be much of a General if we didn't know where the great Kursed was now would I. You have one month, I'll be calling you once a week for any updates you have." General Peppy said, cutting Kursed off.

"Hmph that's fine by me. Good bye General." Kursed said

"Oh and one more thing Ms Kursed." The General said.

"Yes?" Kursed asked.

"There is a blaster on the hound coming up to say good morning to you in ten seconds. As a small token of my appreciation for killing this man, go to 24 Ridgeside Street. I've left the key in the envelope with your assignment." The General said before the doorbell rung.

Kursed hung up her phone before pulling out a combat knife and wrapped the blanket around her naked body before the door was blasted open by a tall, muscular grey bulldog wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of black track pants. The bulldog looked around the apartment for any sign of Kursed but could not see her. He saw a pile of clothes on the ground and could hear the sound of water running from behind the bathroom door.

The Bulldog gripped his blaster and booted the door down before firing his blaster rapidly till the clip had ran out of ammo. His dark brown eyes scanned the steam filled bathroom, it was very difficult for him to see as the steam was very thick as he walked into the bathroom.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to walk in on a girl while sees naked?" Kursed asked from behind the Bulldog, causing him to spin around and receive a knife to the throat before a hard kick in the face causing him to fall into the bathtub and hit his head hard before Kursed pulled out a blaster from her bathroom counter and held the barrel to the Bulldog's head. "At least you get to see one before you die. Have fun in hell asshole." Kursed said before pulling the trigger.

Kursed walked away from the bathroom and reached into her wardrobe before pulling out a pair of black lace panties and bra and putted them on before a pair of tight black pants and a white singlet and then a dark blue t-shirt. As Kursed sighed she reached for her black combat boots and slipped them on before wiping the blood of the Bulldog of her knife and sheathed it into the knife sheath attached to her belt and sheathed the blaster in the holster on her right thigh. "Well…Time to move on I suppose." Kursed said before walking out of her apartment with an already packed bag that she kept just in case she needed a quick getaway and picked up the large envelop at the broken door and placed it into the bag after grabbing the key out of it.

After an hour and a half of walking through the city, Kursed managed to find Ridgeside Street and walked down the street and looked around. **"Not a bad street it seems, the houses seem nice too. Nice, big and friendly looking." **Kursed thought to herself as she admired the surroundings and stumbled upon house number 24 and her eyes widened a bit.

The house was two stories high and extremely large. The grass was nice and green, the patio was gentle and welcoming, the drive way lead to a large garage. Kursed approached the house and unlocked the door cautiously with her key in case of any traps. As she opened the door she was astonished at the size of her new home, the living room was large as was the kitchen upstairs was a large hallway that had five doors two of which were slightly normal sized bedrooms, one was a large bathroom with a spa bath and a shower. Another was the laundry room already furnished with a washing machine and dryer.

But the most favourite room Kursed walked into was the master bedroom. Kursed looked at her new bed and was astounded at how big it was, she reckoned at least five people could lay side by side in it at once although she didn't want to try, Kursed placed the bad down on the ground and jumped on to the bed and purred loudly as she felt how soft the bed was, it was as if she was laying on a cloud. "OOOO I could get extremely used to this. Oh wait…I will." Kursed said happily.

Kursed sat up and got off the bed before grabbing her bag and getting the envelope out and opening it. "Okay let's see what we got here shall we." Kursed said as she grabbed out a file and read through it before stopping and grabbed the photo of her target. The picture was of a large black wolf with a white trim of fur that started from his lower lip and down his torso. He had light blue eyes and seemed very muscular. "Well hello there handsome." Kursed said before gently biting her lower lip. "I believe I'm gonna enjoy this." Kursed said as she placed the photo on her table before reading more of the file.

His name was Jessy L. Wolf, an honorary war-hero who single handedly slew and entire Apariod battalion on the planet Kirion, which impressed Kursed a lot. Kursed read that Jessy's favourite weapon of choice was his giant great black bladed great sword that was as large as his own body and just as wide with jagged teeth along one side the giant blade. But next to the description in brackets read that it had been locked away and that Jessy doesn't have it on him and that he only has a normal great sword as long as his body and a normal long sword the hangs in a sheath on his belt.

"Hmmm so he is armed after all, should be interesting." Kursed said as she stood up from her bed. "Well I guess I'll go out and start looking. Gathering information from people couldn't hurt." Kursed said to herself as she made her way to the front door.

**Meanwhile within the city:**

Sirens could be heard in the streets as Cornerian Military soldiers ran down an alley way as the sky began to grow dark with black clouds. "You there." A tall buff looking Rottweiler said to a man in a dark cloak that hid his face. "Have you seen a tall black and white wolf with to swords run through here?" The Rottweiler asked.

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but you see…my eyes aren't what they used to be so I wouldn't have seen your friend run through here at all sorry." The man said kindly to the soldier.

"Hmmm thank you for your time." The Soldier said before running off with more troops.

The man watched them leave and then he slowly turned in the opposite direction of where the soldiers ran off to and slowly walked out of the alleyway. Rain began to fall heavily as lightning lit up the sky.

**(Begin playing "Breaking the Habit" By Linkin Park)**

As the man walked through the rain, he noticed the street was surprisingly empty. Slowly a smirk appeared on his face as car began to head down the street and soldiers leaped out of the cars as they stopped and surrounded the man.

"Did you really think we'd be fooled by such a lame trick…Jessy L. Wolf?" The Rottweiler from before asked as he drew his long sword as did the soldiers that surrounded the man. Suddenly without warning the men attacked and the man quickly jumped into the air above everyone and gripped his cloak before tearing it off his body and landed on the bonnet of one of the cars and slow reached behind his left shoulder and griped the hilt of his giant blade before drawing it from the sheath on his back and grabbed it with both hands in front of him. "You honestly believe you can take us all on?" The Rottweiler asked.

Jessy smirked slowly before leaping off the car into the air to dodge a few blaster rounds that a couple soldiers fired at him and landed in front of them before slicing their blasters in half and kicking the Rottweiler in the face, sending him on his back as the soldiers surrounded him again and began to attack him simultaneously.

Jessy had no trouble fending off everyone of them, dodging and weaving while also countering their attacks to throw them off balance. Jessy knew he'd be overwhelmed soon however and brought his sword up above his head and spun around in a 360° motion with such speed it created a mini tornado that Jessy quickly launched himself with up onto a bridge and sheathed his sword quickly as he looked down at the soldiers. "Sorry boys and Captain Troy. But you're never gonna catch me. Good day to you all." Jessy said before running off and reaching into his bag before putting another cloak on himself and making sure the hilt of his swords couldn't be seen.

**(End song)**

Jessy walked through the streets for hours until he finally came to a bar and walked into it and sat in the darkest corner of the bar in order to shield his identity to any spies that might think to cash in on the bounty above his head. Jessy was always a peaceful guy and did as his orders dictated him to do without question or without remorse. But he could never find it in his heart to kill his enemies.

A few minutes went buy as Jessy sat in the corner with his hood on to hide his face as he watched people drink, play pool, laugh and enjoy themselves in their own way. It was times like this that made the wolf smile, seeing the happiness that people shared with one another in peace and able to enjoy themselves without the fear of being gunned down or whipped to do work for some overconfident and power hungry ruler.

Jessy's concentration was suddenly broken as a golden Lynx wearing an apron over a black shirt and a pair of navy-blue jeans and black sneakers approached him with a smile on her face and a small note pad and pen. "Hello there sir, is there anything I can get you today?" The Lynx asked.

Jessy smiled as he heard her question and reached for his wallet. "Just how much would a six-pack of Jim Beam stubbies cost my dear?" Jessy asked as kindly as he could.

The Lynx smiled as she wrote it in her note-pad. "Well you are very kind sir which is rare for someone in this bar. So for you I'd say $19 for a six-pack." The Lynx said kindly.

Jessy chuckled a little before pulling out a fifty. "Tell you what Ms. Notika. Please keep the change as a tip thank you." Jessy said as he noticed her name tag and gave the fifty to her without looking at her in order to keep his identity a secret.

"Th…Thank you sir." Notika said as she was surprised, she didn't expect to receive a tip like that from anyone but was extremely gracious about it and bowed to him before leaving him. For a few moments she was gone ad came back with a six-pack of Jim Beam and placed it on the table Jessy was sitting at and smiled before leaving him again to attend the bar.

Jessy smiled and grabbed a can from the six-pack and opened it slowly, hearing the crack of the can and brought it to his lips before sipping the can. Tasting the nice, cold bourbon taste of it in his mouth was the most relaxing thing he felt for weeks, causing him to laugh lightly enough for only him to hear so he didn't seem like an idiot.

Jess sat in that bar for around three hours and had only drank three cans of Beam before he had opened his forth. Nothing much had really changed in the three hours Jessy had sat there for not moving and had ordered some hot chips an hour ago, which he did enjoy.

As Jessy sipped his forth Jim Beam can however he suddenly shivered and slowly looked towards the entrance to the bar causing his eyes to widen. A Blue female fox with dark purple hair slowly walked into the bar and sat down at the bar stand and awaited her service. **"They wouldn't have gone that far would they?"** Jessy thought to himself but quickly stoped thinking. "Shit…she can read minds I forgot, I've got to keep a very clear head right now." Jessy said to himself quietly before taking in a deep breath and attempted to clear his mind.

Notika walked over to Kursed from the other side of the bar and smiled kindly. "Hello Ms. Is there anything I can get you today? And here to dry off your fur…you should have known better then to walk through the rain without an umbrella." Notika said kindly as she reached behind the bar and gave Kursed a clean towel that Kursed grabbed nicely ad dried her hair and face with it.

"Thank you Notika, and please just a glass of water thank you." Kursed said knowing she'd need a clear mind in order to read other's.

Notika nodded before pouring Kursed a glass of water and handed it to her. "No problem and don't worry about the cost, water doesn't cost a thing here." Notika said nicely as she grabbed the towel from Kursed and carried it away.

Kursed sipped her glass of water before placing it back down on the bar and slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't long before she could hear the thoughts of everyone in the bar. Some of the thoughts made her sick to her stomach, people thought of rape plots, theft. Others thought of how heart broken they were and then their were those that just couldn't wait to get home to cuddle their loved ones.

Jessy kept his hand on the hilt of his long sword as he watched Kursed closely just in case she found him. But to his surprise she slowly stood up and walked over to him. Jessy was shocked, could she have found out already? Tried to take his chance by acting as if he didn't know she was after him and paid her no attention. But surprisingly she sat down at the other side of the table he sat at and quickly shielded her face with her left hand. "Sorry about this sir but mind if I sit here for a little bit, kinda hiding from someone here." Kursed said.

Jessy didn't lower his hood just in case she knew what he looked like and nodded once before sliding an unopened can over to her side causing her eyes to widen a little. "Then you'd want to blend in with me if you plan to sit here Kursed." Jessy said. "I don't care if you drink it or pretend to, just don't bring any attention of here." Jessy warned.

Kursed looked at him slowly, she couldn't see his face because of the hood and how dark it was in the corner. She just nodded before picking up the can but didn't open it. "So you're hiding too huh? May I ask why?" Kursed questioned.

Jessy didn't think she knew his identity right now, If she did she'd have no issue making a scene, but he didn't want to bring any attention to himself either. "Some secrets are better left unsaid Kursed." Jessy said.

Kursed chuckled lightly as she looked at him with a little smirk. "You seem to be familiar with me, I haven't threatened you before now have I?" Kursed asked with clear humour in her voice.

"I make it a point to avoid familiarities with bounty hunters Kursed. If I were you I'd tend to keep your head down as well since the price on your head is enough to clear any of these fools of any crime they've either committed or hope to in the short future they might have." Jessy warned sternly.

Kursed was giggling a little by Jessy's remark. "A stern warning and good point, however you have no idea I know exactly who you are." Kursed said as a smirk formed.

Jessy slowly griped his long sword that rested on the seat next to him, luckily it was laying across the seat so Kursed couldn't see that he was armed. "Oh really? Such a thought could mean your death Kursed." Jessy said as he braced himself for anything Kursed would try.

"Oh yes. You're someone that enjoys pointing out small facts about someone you've heard of and jump to numerous conclusions about them believing you've figured him or her out in a matter of seconds. You like to threaten people you do not like just because of their occupation or if they enjoy hiding from people when in fact you do the same. I don't know if you know this; but I've had the barrel of my blaster aimed at you the moment I took this seat just in case you tried anything funny…and if you don't believe me, I'm sure the red dot aimed at your heart will be proof enough." Kursed said as Jessy looked and noticed she was right. "I may not know what you look like or know your name…But I know you're overconfident." Kursed said calmly.

Jessy smirked and chuckled lightly. "Interesting. You surely live up to your reputation Kursed, but you seem more upset at the fact you can't read my mind can't you. Plus you don't know something that I do." Jessy said.

Kursed eyes focused directly on Jessy. "Yes. I'll admit it does upset me, I've noticed the moment I stepped into this bar, and as for the thing I do not know, what might that be?" Kursed asked as she kept her index finger on the trigger of her blaster.

Jessy smirked as he bared his teeth. "Look down." Jessy said. Kursed slowly looked down and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the tip of a blade between her legs. Jessy was extremely fast with a sword and had moved his long sword from the chair and under the table between her legs without her noticing or feeling any wind or seeing any movement from him in a second. "See most people are afraid to get stabbed or receive a cut throat, however no one really thinks about the tendons in ones body. Right now that blade tip is aimed at a tendon in your right leg that when snipped, no one here including you. You think I'm scared just cause you have a blaster aimed at my heart? Go ahead and pull that trigger, lets see if you're not afraid to die too. Cause once you fire that blaster, which tendon will be sliced and your blood will be on the floor leaving a beautiful carcass behind along with my own." Jessy said with confidence.

Kursed was astounded by the move Jessy played and noticed that the person she was hiding from had left a few minutes ago. "Heh not bad sir, but I no longer require your service, sorry for the death threat." Kursed said as she sheathed her blaster and slowly guided the blade away and got up before leaving Jessy to his corner alone.

"Hang on." Jessy said calmly without looking at her, causing her to stop and look at him. Jessy grabbed the can she had on her side of the table and held it out towards her. "For showing you're no fool." Jessy said. Kursed nodded and took the can before leaving him and walking back to her seat before going to sit with Jessy.

"**That man…he is a dangerous one, no one had ever held my life in their hands before in my line of work."** Kursed thought to herself as she looked over at the cloaked wolf. Kursed suddenly jumped a little as she felt someone grab her ass.

Kursed eyes met a drunk leopard. "Hey there sexy, what you doing all alone huh?" The leopard questioned.

Kursed hated beating up drunks and decided to let him off with a little warning. "Sir next time you lay a hand on my butt you'd lose your hands, so why don't you go off and get yourself someone that can actually stand you." Kursed said.

The leopard growled with anger as Kursed's words left her mouth. "What!? How dare you threaten me you bitch!" The leopard shouted grabbing the attention of the bar.

Jessy sighed as he slowly stood up and walked over slowly. "Oh I'm going to regret this." Jessy said to himself quietly. The leopard grabbed Kursed's throat as he brought his fist up and threw it at Kursed. But before it connected with Kursed, his wrist was grabbed hard, causing the motion to stop completely. "That's not very nice pal, I'd have hoped even a drunk man would know better then to hit a lady." Jessy said.

The leopard looked at the man who had grabbed him and growled. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BOY? HER BOYFRIEND!?" The leopard shouted.

The leopard quickly let go of Kursed and tried to punch Jessy before he quickly dodged the leopard and kicked him into a table that was occupied by a small gang of three people that looked dangerous quickly stood up and surrounded Jessy. "That was a stupid move boy." One of the gang men said.

Jessy sighed. "Look guys I want no trouble, why don't you three just sit down at a new table and I'll buy another round for you three and no one else has to get hurt." Jessy said.

"How about no." Another said before punching Jessy in the face causing the hood of his cloak to fall down, revealing who he was, causing Kursed's eyes to widen in shock. Jessy slowly turned back around and looked at the guys.

As another guy threw a punch at Jessy, he quickly grabbed the man's hand and broke it with ease before kicking him into another one of his friends and sent them both through the window of the bar. Suddenly the third man pulled out a knife and swung it at Jessy.

Jessy quickly stepped to the left and punched the man in the face before grabbing his knife and placed his hand on the counter and stabbed the knife through the mans hand and left it there before kicking the man in the head, knocking him out. Jessy then quickly reached into his wallet before placing a hundred and fifty dollars on the counter. "Sorry about the mess." Jessy said before walking over to his things and grabbing them before he left the bar and walked out into the rain again. "This weird weather as always huh?" Jessy said to himself as he carried his swords and bag as he walked down the street.

Kursed stood up and apologised to Notika before she left the bar, seeing how see had already found Jessy there was no longer any need to search for him. She looked up and down the street for any sign of Jessy and saw him walk down an alleyway before she gave chance to him. As she entered the dark alleyway she stoped dead seeing that Jessy had disappeared.

"You know it's rude to follow someone you barely know right?" Jessy asked from behind Kursed, causing her to jump and turn around.

"I…I was…"

"Following me? I know that Kursed. So tell me…what happens now huh?" Jessy asked with a stern look.

"Um…" Kursed tried to come up with a good excuse but couldn't come up with one.

"Don't bother trying to lie, I know why you're following me. I know you were hired by the military, and I'm not going home…not until I've found something." Jessy said.

"And what might that be?" Kursed asked.

"The person who killed my father." Jessy said. Kursed knew instantly of how Jessy felt, Kursed herself didn't know her father much either. "Well…now you know, so leave me alone please." Jessy said as he began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kursed asked.

"Don't know really. I don't have anywhere to crash. Plus whenever I think I can get a minutes sleep, those smart Asses in the armour come." Jessy said.

"Well…I don't normally allow this, but you're free to stay with me for the night if you want?" Kursed offered, Jessy just looked at her. "What? I'm not going to ask you to do anything, except to keep quiet and actually sleep." Kursed said.

"I'll pass." Jessy said.

"Huh? Why's that?" Kursed asked.

"How do I know you're not gonna pull anything funny. Like call the suits on me." Jessy said.

"You have my word." Kursed said.

"That's not really reassuring." Jessy said.

"What would you have me do then? Would you prefer me to kiss you?" Kursed said.

Jessy was shocked. "Ah…no thanks. I'll be just fine." Jessy said. Kursed knew that sentence, Fox said those four words when she first boarded the Great Fox after Sauria was saved.

Kursed couldn't help it. She walked towards Jessy and furiously pushed his back against the wall and began to kiss him deeply and closed her eyes as she kissed him. Jessy was taken way aback from shock. The kiss wasn't a smooch; it was a full on open mouth tongue kiss, which Kursed was dominating in. Jessy snapped himself out of it and pushed Kursed back slightly. Kursed opened her eyes and blushed violently and quickly turned her head to hide the blushing. "Ah…I…I'm so sorry." Kursed said. "Um…I…Still want you to stay at mine for the night. Please." Kursed asked.

Jessy sighed, in defeat. "Ok, fine. Since I can tell you're not going to take no for an answer." Jessy said.

Kursed then lead Jessy out of the Alleyway and the two, began their walk to Kursed's home, where Jessy will be staying. To be honest…Krystal was still fighting every temptation of jumping on Jessy right now, but Kursed couldn't figure out why.

Jessy sighed a bit before reaching into his bag and pulled out another cloak before giving it to Kursed. "What's this for?" Kursed asked.

"Don't be daft Kursed. Wear it before you catch a cold from this rain." Jessy said as he followed Kursed.

Kursed nodded before she put on the cloak and wore the hood as she led Jessy to her new home.

**Later That Day:**

Kursed led Jessy to her new home and opened the door before allowing Jessy to enter first. Jessy looked around and looked at the couch in the living room. "So I take it I'll sleep here for the night?" Jessy asked while looking at the couch.

Kursed grabbed Jessy's arm and led him up stairs before opening a door and showed Jessy a guest bedroom with a soft double bed in it. Jessy was shocked and didn't know what to think about this. "No you'll be sleeping here Jessy." Kursed said as she took off her cloak and grabbed Jessy's off him and walked out of the room and threw them into the washing machine in the laundry. Kursed then walked back into the room she had told Jessy he was sleeping in tonight. "Now don't get any ideas about coming into my room while I'm asleep." Kursed laughed before closing the door behind her as she left and walked into her room.

Jessy shook his head before he took of his shoes and left them out side the door on the balcony before he shut the door and laid in the bed and slowly closed his eyes. "Hmmm what to do?" Jessy said to himself before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is this a better story line then the other? I hopes so. Please leave your reviews and opinions thank you.**

**Namigi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mysteries of the Lupine

**A/N: Since a few of my readers like this story and say that it is a better approach then the Original "Burning Desires" I'll be continuing on with this story.**

Kursed couldn't understand it at all. The situation she was in now didn't seem to be possible, she never thought she could feel this way before nor did she even wish to feel this way. The image of her kissing Jessy kept repeating itself in her head and every time it did, she became angry. How could she have allowed herself to do such a thing to a person she had just met.

"**Damn, he most likely thinks I'm some slut or I've got it in for him just cause I've researched about him."** Kursed thought as she laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling. Kursed got fed up with just laying there to her thoughts and picked up the file the General had left her. Kursed opened the file and pulled out a bunch of notes about Jessy L. Wolf and read through page after page at her small coffee table.

Kursed read the file from back to front five times and nothing about the file on Jessy could remotely explain why she was acting the way she was. Kursed nibbled on her right thumb as she eyed Jessy's photo. Kursed thought about seeing what Jessy was doing right now, but after all she knew Jessy would most likely be asleep in the bed she aloud him to have for the night.

Kursed couldn't take it anymore, she got up slowly and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black lace dressing gown and put it on her nude body before tying it up and leaving the room before standing in front of the room Jessy occupied. She slowly reached for the door knob and turned it slowly before slowly opening the door enough to peek in and see someone in the bed.

As she opened the door further and walked into the room slowly she closed the door behind her before approaching Jessy and looked at the sleeping Lupine. She noticed he had removed his shirt and left it folded on the chair near the bed with the cloak hanging of the armrest.

Kursed couldn't help what she was about to do, she slowly lent down close to him and breathed in hi scent slowly before slowly kissing his soft lips. She prayed that he wouldn't wake up as she kept softly smooching him, but before she knew it he was returning them causing a low murr to escape her throat. Kursed's eyes widened however when Jessy's eyes opened and looked at her, before she quickly pulled back. "Ah…I Ummm…" Kursed blushed deeply as he ears pressed against her head, she couldn't believe what she had done.

Jessy sat up slowly causing the blanket on him to slowly fall off his chest. Kursed watched as the blanket slowly feel, revealing Jessy's muscular frame, which she was now focused on completely. Jessy knew what she was staring at and sighed lightly before he poked Kursed's nose. "It's fine Kursed, can't sleep either huh?" Jessy asked pretending as if nothing happened.

Kursed looked at Jessy's light blue eyes and instantly began to purr loudly before slowly placing her hands on his chest and pushing him on to his back again. Jessy looked up at Kursed confused before he suddenly realised what was going on. Jessy tried to move away but before he got the chance Kursed sat on top of him and slowly undid her gown before letting it fall off her body slowly and tossing it to the side of the room and kept her right hand and forearm over her breasts so her nipples didn't show as she lent down and rested on Jessy as she kissed him slowly.

To Kursed's surprise however, Jessy quickly wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss back more passionately, causing Kursed to purr louder as she wagged her tail in the air happily.

Kursed suddenly opened her eyes and sat up straight panting as she looked around the room. She was in her own bed with no one else in sight. "W…Was that a dream?" Kursed asked herself as she felt her head. Kursed sighed in relief lightly as she laid back in bed. The realisation that it was all just a dream relaxed her greatly but at the same time she was a little worried that she had a dream like that about Jessy.

Kursed felt strange however, she couldn't relax a lot and somehow she felt wet, her heart was beating rapidly as she rested in her bed. Could it be? Did it happen in her sleep? Kursed decided to check slowly as she slowly began to slide her hand down her body and felt her panties she decided to sleep in, her eyes widened slowly as she felt her black laced panties. They were wet and she knew why.

"I…I got turned on in me sleep." Kursed said quietly to herself feeling embarrassed. As Kursed sighed, she got up out of her bed and walked over to wardrobe before pulling out a pair of white panties and a bra before she reached in again and grabbed a white tank top and a pair of black shorts before she went out of her room and opened the bathroom door before entering and locking the door behind her. As Kursed left the water running, she began to remove the rest of her clothes slowly before leaving them on the floor before she slowly entered the warm shower and stood there to allow the water to run down her body slowly.

Kursed really enjoyed her showers since they relaxed her a lot whenever she woke up. Kursed then grabbed the shampoo and conditioner before pouring some in her hand and rubbed it into her fur everywhere to keep it all nice soft and clean before washing it all off with the water and sighing in relief. "I got to be more careful I believe, otherwise I have no idea what I'll do to him." Kursed said to herself quietly. She still shivered at the thoughts her dream had caused her, it had only been one kiss that she didn't expect to give and surprised her gravely.

Kursed turned off the water before slowly getting out of the shower and used a towel to dry her hair and fur off fast before she put on her clothes and left the bathroom and looked at Jessy's door. Kursed walked over to the room and opened the door slowly to see if Jessy was asleep or not and as she peered into the room her eyes widened to see that he wasn't in the room. Kursed looked everywhere in the house for him fast, where could he have gone to?

Kursed ran into the kitchen before stopping still and looked out the sliding door that led to her backyard and breathed in a sigh of relief to find that he was standing under a tall tree with his long sword in it's holster that hung from the side of his belt. **"What's he doing?"** Kursed thought as she watched from her kitchen.

Jessy's eyes were closed as he held the hilt of his sword, breathing in deeply and slowly Jessy listened to the wind as leaves slowly fell from the branches. Kursed's eyes widened in shock as the leaves that slowly fell to the ground split vertically in half as soon as they touched the ground. She couldn't believe it, to her eyes Jessy didn't budge an inch. Kursed then watched as Jessy knelt down on the ground and began to pick up the leaves before he walked over to her bin in the backyard and placed them all in the bin feeling that it'd be rude to leave her house a mess.

Jessy then walked back inside after he had opened the door and closing it behind him after walking into the house. Jessy looked around the kitchen and noticed that no one was in sight before he walked up the stairs again and into the room Kursed said he could use. Jessy opened up the wardrobe and took his long sword off with the hilt from his belt and placed it in there next to the giant great sword that normally rested in a holster in his back before he closed the wardrobes doors.

Jessy slowly let out a low sigh as he kept looking at the wardrobe. "You do realise you're in the wrong room right." Jessy said before slowly turning around to find Kursed sitting on the bed with a light blush across her face.

"**Oh shit… I really am not thinking straight today."** Kursed thought to herself. "Um yeah I do realise that, but then again after all this is my house so I can go wherever I like." Kursed said in an attempt to save her fur.

Jessy just laughed lightly as he stood still. "Good point but still, being in a room where someone else is sleeping first thing in the morning? Kind of creepy wouldn't you think?" Jessy asked as he looked at Kursed's lightly embarrassed expression.

Kursed felt really embarrassed about showing up in this room, though she did try to save her embarrassment by pointing out she was allowed to go where she wanted in her house, it didn't help the fact she chose the room Jessy slept in last night. "Okay fine, you win. This is whole contract has been embarrassing enough for me already." Kursed said as she got up and walked towards the door, but to her surprise Jessy's right hand slammed onto the door so she couldn't open it. Kursed looked at Jessy with an aggressive look in her eyes as Jessy looked back with the same expression. "And what do you think you're doing blocking my path Jessy?" Kursed questioned sternly.

Jessy slowly stepped closer to Kursed as he focused more on her eyes, slowly breathing in and out deeply, Kursed could feel his breathing on the fur of her face and neck as Jessy closed in. "This was never a contract Kursed, it was a job of you're choosing and you chose to muck it all up the moment you kissed me. Now the question I've been asking myself all this time since then is; why did you kiss me?" Jessy asked as he moved closer to Kursed, causing her to slowly begin moving back.

Kursed was finding Jessy's behaviour amusing. It had been awhile for her to meet someone that'd think to cross her like this. A slight smirk began to slowly form on her face as she kept slowly moving back as Jessy approached. "Heh, you think it's wise to try and threaten a Bounty Hunter Jessy? Do you even know the rumours about me?" Kursed questioned with obvious humour in her voice almost devious.

To Kursed's surprise however, Jessy didn't stop approaching her, and it wasn't long till her back hit the wall meaning she had nowhere else to go. But Kursed wasn't afraid, she didn't mind being cornered so long as she wasn't going to be attacked. "You mean the rumours of you being able to read minds huh? Yeah I've heard them, but in my line of work it's not difficult to trick the mind." Jessy said as he placed his right hand on the wall behind Kursed, but right next to her head.

Kursed grinned a little, baring her teeth on the left side of her mouth as she looked at Jessy's hand before looking back at him. She was obviously enjoying this and Jessy could tell. "So what now 'hero'? Going to hurt me a little and be on your way making sure I don't find you again? Or are you going to try and kill me?" Kursed asked deviously. Kursed's eyes widened in shock however when Jessy kissed her passionately. She was taken a back as she felt Jessy's lips touch hers as he pulled her body against his with his left arm. Kursed's eyes slowly closed before she knew it as she slowly began to melt into the kiss, slowly opening her mouth a little with Jessy's as she brushed his tongue with her own. Her heart began to pound rapidly as she slowly wrapped her arms around Jessy's muscular frame. As she slowly broke the kiss and looked in to his eyes and placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back slowly from her with a slight smile. "Or you could just do that. But why did you?" Kursed asked.

Jessy rubbed the back of his neck slowly with a pleased smile on his face as he looked at Kursed. "Call it payback for the alleyway Kursed." Jessy said.

Kursed's heart suddenly leapt as some overwhelming sensation swept over her. She knew what it was, but she didn't believe it. Kursed gave Jessy a little giggle before smiling. "Sorry but I better go right about now. Besides you should get a little more rest after all, you did say you hardly get any sleep due to those troops that were chasing you." Kursed said before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her before she walked over to her room and closed the door behind her before walking over to the dresser next to her bed and rummaging around through it till she found what she was looking for and slowly pulled it out. "Can't believe I have to use this again." Kursed said as she looked at the deep purple vibrator she was holding before she flicked the switch, her eyes widened in horror however when the vibrator didn't vibrate. "Th…The batteries…are dead?" Kursed questioned as her body trembled, as the thoughts of Jessy began to swarm her mind.

Jessy sighed deeply as he stood in his room, he couldn't believe he did what he did. He knew what was happening between him and Kursed. Jessy slowly turned around and opened his bedroom door before he slowly opened Kursed's and walked in and noticed what Kursed was holding even though she was facing the other way pouting. Jessy slowly walked behind Kursed towards her silently till he was directly behind her. Jessy slowly reached for the hand that held the vibrator and slowly guided it to the top of the dresser and made Kursed let go of it, causing her eyes to widen in shock when she finally realised Jessy was there, and slowly looked into his eyes and noticed the look in his eyes, before she looked away.

"Tell me…how long have you know Jessy?" Kursed questioned as she looked down at the floor. She knew Jessy knew what she was, and now who she was.

"The moment you kissed me…Krystal" Jessy said, mentioning Kursed's true name.

Sighing deeply she slowly smiled. "Yeah, that's my name, the dreaded bounty hunter of the Lylat system is none other then the ex-member of Star Fox and the final Cerinian alive: Krystal." Krystal said sounding a little amused, but at the same time saddened. "I'm sorry Jessy, I suppose I should tell you why I've been like this." Krystal said.

Jessy slowly wrapped his arms around Krystal's waist, causing her to jump a little in surprise as she looked over her left shoulder at Jessy. "There's no need to… you'd be telling me what I already know." Jessy said. "Cerinians look for a mate this time of the year if they don't have one already and go into heat. You never got with Fox, that's why you're body is reacting the way it is." Jessy said.

Krystal was shocked, Jessy had known about Cerinians extremely well. But she also knew there was only one way he'd have that knowledge. "There's only one way you'd have that knowledge Jessy…so you're also." Krystal stopped talking as Jessy gave a nod confirming her theory. "So that explains why the feelings have been stronger. I was wondering why I felt this way more towards you then how I felt with Fox." Krystal said still facing away from him. Krystal let out a low sigh as she knew the jig was up. "So what happens now?" Krystal asked.

"What do you want to happen now Krystal?" Jessy asked.

Krystal smiled a little. "I don't know Jessy, I really don't want to jump into anything to be honest." Krystal said trying to be as nice as she could.

Jessy nodded in agreement and smiled a little but only enough for Krystal to just notice causing her to smile before Jessy let go of her and walk towards the door. "I'm gonna go out for a bit okay, and I'll leave my weapons here to not draw any attention to myself and so you know I'll come back." Jessy said as he opened the door.

Before Jessy could take a step out however, Krystal grasped his right arm tightly while she looked at the ground. Just being around Jessy was enough to drive her crazy and it was obviously killing her pride, Jessy felt extremely bad for what was happening to her, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Krystal's heart was pounding just from holding his arm made her body shake with temptation, and she was straining to hold back her desires with every amount of will power she could muster. "Don't go…" Krystal said with sadness as she moved closer to Jessy and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jessy's expression now faded into sadness as she felt the pounding of her heart through his arm as she pressed her body against it. She was fighting it as best as she could, but being near him made it near impossible. Jessy quickly loosened Krystal's grip enough for him to free himself from her grasp and he looked into her eyes with sadness. "Krystal…one of us has to leave here." Jessy said.

Krystal nodded slowly and sighed. "I…I know…I will. I need the fresh air in order to clear my head." Krystal said as she walked past Jessy quickly and down the stairs before she grabbed her boots and put them on quickly. "I'll come back later when my head is clear." Krystal said before opening the door and closing it behind her as she walked out of the house and ran down the street into the city.

Jessy stood in the doorway of Krystal's room staring at the stairs that lead down to the front door with sadness in his heart. "Damn it…why does life have to be so god damn difficult?" Jessy asked himself as he shut the door to Krystal's room behind him as he walked down the hallway and back into his room before laying down on his bed face first. "Just be careful Krystal." Jessy said quietly as he slowly closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Well there you are ladies and gents. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and that you're gonna write a review for me to read. So tell me: Anything you really liked? See something that needs improving on? Or do you just wanna commend me for a good job? Whatever it is, please don't be afraid to say something ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Captured?

**A/N: Due to some thinking and some time off from homework, I've been thinking about how I could bring in the next step for this story to make it a hell of a lot more interesting and kick ass for the every day adventure/romance story readers, as well as make this story more successful than "Being from a different universe". Then the answer hit me, it was mere common sense to me but then again I tend to be a bit of a thorough thinker, which leads me off course some times. Anyway here's what I came up with, enjoy kiddos ^_~**

After she ran down the city for an hour Krystal found herself near a shopping market within the city. Krystal watched from where she stood and noticed couples walking together holding hands and remaining really close to one another as they walked together through the market. Krystal's heart began to beat hard against her chest as her body began to radiate with heat as her mind pictured her smiling as her arms were around Jessy's right arm while her head rested on his shoulder while looking into his light blue eyes. Krystal placed her hands upon her chest as she thought and looked at the ground while she sat on a bench. She had felt a feeling like this once before, but this time it was stronger. The feelings she had for Fox McCloud at one point, now were towards Jessy. All she could think of was making him smile and to be by his side as they lived a happy life, but was it possible? Could a bounty hunter with a bounty of her own ever be capable of living a peaceful life with someone?

Krystal pondered at her thoughts for awhile, and was so distracted by them, she had no idea a group of thugs had approached her. "Well, well boys look who we got here." One of the thugs said as he grabbed Krystal by her arms and held the behind her back.

The thugs wore dark red leather jackets and dark torn black pants with a pair of black boots that matched. To Krystal they all seemed like a gang instead of a group of thugs. Krystal was about to warn the thugs but before she could open her mouth a lizard grabbed her muzzle and held it shut tightly as they dragged her into an alleyway. "Well if it isn't the notorious bounty hunter Kursed. My you have a hot bod for a bounty hunter." The lizard grinned as he spoke.

"Yeah, hey maybe we should cash in that bounty on her head boss, we could use it to finally get the repairs for the safe house." A tiger suggested.

The men laughed as the lizard held her against the wall. "Good idea, but where would the fun in that be? I think we should take her there first and have some fun with her, after all boys it's rare to come across such a fine young thing like this. Picture it boys, making her our little bitch and filling her up for weeks, day after day before we hand her over and claim the bounty." The Lizard said before the guys tied her arms behind her back and taped her mouth before carrying her into their car and put her in to the boot. "Lets go boys." The lizard said before they all got into the car and drove off.

**Meanwhile:**

At Krystal's home, Jessy's eyes suddenly shot open as he felt a huge amount of unease in his heart, Jessy knew something was a miss but he could not find out what it was, all he had to go on was that something was wrong and it worried him. He didn't know what he felt, but he knew it had something to do with Krystal. Without hesitation Jessy ran out of his room and opened the door to Krystal's only to find that she still hadn't returned home. "Damn it, I really hate to do this." Jessy said as he ran down the hallway and jumped down the stairs before reaching for the phone.

As Jessy grabbed the phone and quickly dialled 0922522835 before it began to ring. Jessy listened as the ringing continued for another minute, till a familiar voice to him answered. "Hello Jessy nice to know you still remember this number, calling to turn yourself in are you?" General Peppy asked.

Jessy sighed as he heard Peppy's voice as he rested his left hand on the wall in front of him. "Far from it General. Besides I don't think you'd need me to turn myself in, after all this place is obviously under surveillance 24/7, you would have given her this house out of the goodness of your heart, there's always a catch with you generals." Jessy said in an unamused state.

"Very good observations Jessy. Seems you haven't lost your touch after all these years off the field. So why are you calling me?" Peppy questioned.

"I'm requesting some assistance with something. You've planned this from the beginning, keeping the two people on your list in the same home so your work would be easier, so you know where she is…don't you?" Jessy questioned sternly into the phone.

Peppy rested back into his office chair as he put out his cigarette in the ash trey on his desk. "You're right Jessy, I know exactly where she is, I also know what you're planning too. But before I give you the details, I have one question for you: Why do you intend to go after her?" Peppy asked.

"I honestly don't know General, for now I'll just label it under my honour, she took me in and gave me a place to lay low from the search squads. So tell me where she is General." Jessy ordered as he turned around and leaned his back against the wall.

"Fine. She was kidnapped by a local mafia gang you might have heard of: The Mavinichi's a few minutes ago, however they've already reached their base out side of the city." Peppy informed.

"And you let her get taken huh?" Jessy questioned.

"Jessy with all due respect…my men aren't stupid. Attacking a small group of people armed with little pistols or blasters, even with a small number of soldiers would be extremely bad publicity against the Cornerian Military. I'm sure you understand." General Peppy explained into the phone.

Jessy slowly smirked as he knew what was really going on and began to chuckle a bit into the phone. "Oh this is rich, you want them eliminated, these guys have been trouble for the military for a long time ever since they started out, but Pepper didn't want to get involved even when the mayor asked him to. Fine, I'll do your dirty work, but I'm gonna need equipment…and I'll need you to call 'them' in." Jessy said causing Peppy's eyes to widen.

"Th…Them? Jessy, they've been off duty for years, they listen to know one, even Pepper couldn't control them." Peppy said in disbelief.

"Don't play that with me General, you know exactly where they are, contact them…tell them: 'Debts need to be repaid to the one you owe'. They'll know what you mean and they'll come to me. As for the equipment, tell me the location of the emergency stash." Jessy said.

Sighing, Peppy rested his head in his right hand in defeat. "Outside of the city to the north in the fishing pier. Number 7 dock, the password is X-959." The general said. "And Jessy…Eliminate them all." Peppy said before hanging up and taking in a deep breath before sighing loudly. "Good luck Jessy." Peppy said.

Jessy placed the phone back on the dock before he went back into his room and put on a white tank top and a camo jumper before putting the hood on. "Krystal…I pray that you're okay." Jessy said quietly as he walked out of the house and locked the door before walking away from the house slowly and down the street. "Lets hope…they still remember the debt they owe." Jessy said as he slowly grinned, baring his teeth.

**Meanwhile in a hidden base:**

Krystal slowly opened her eyes to find her arms tied behind her back, her shirt torn open and her pants removed revealing her bra and panties as she lay on the floor of what seemed to be a jail cell. Krystal looked around the cell, it was dark, damp and extremely dirty. Only a torch across the room o the wall past her bars lit up the place just enough for her to see the bones of what seemed to be a duck. "Oh now that is disgusting." Krystal said to herself as she sat up against the wall opposite the bars.

Suddenly Krystal could hear footsteps from down the hall and they seemed to be coming closer. Krystal watched as someone came into view, the man was a tall dark orange leopard with dark green eyes who wore a black suit. "Well seems you're finally awake Kursed." The man said.

Krystal wasn't happy, she knew exactly who this man was and if he was here, she knew who her captives were. "Eric Mavinichi, I never thought I'd see you again. Looks like your arm is all better now." Krystal said with a smirk as Eric opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.

"No thanks to you. You've caused quite a headache for my family in the past Kursed. Putting us behind bars just so you get enough money to feed yourself. But now look at you, the most feared bounty hunter and female in all of Lylat, in a torn shirt and her underwear behind the bars of a Mafia Gang's head quarters. How the mighty have fallen." Eric said amused.

Krystal chuckled a bit as she looked at the Mafia gang leader. "So I'm just a prise huh? Tell me Eric, did your father love it when you became the head of the Mafia as he laid in his death bed with that gapping hole I put in his chest? Did you cry when I sent you the hands of your son and dumped his body in the fishing nets off the coast of your home? Must have been terrible for you when you came to power here. So what are you going to do to me hmm? Gonna cash me in for the bounty on my head? Or do you intend to kill me?" Krystal asked with a grin.

Eric quickly grasped Krystal's throat hard, digging her fingers into her throat causing her to struggle for breath. "You really think I can be bothered cashing you in for that bounty? That would be less fun to what I have planned. Killing you will be an event I have planned for you Kursed, but before that, I think you can do something to show how grateful you are to me." Eric said as he let go of her throat.

Krystal coughed a few times before she caught her breath and looked up at Eric from the floor. "What would I be grateful to you for huh?" Krystal questioned.

Eric grinned. "Well one you can suck me off right here and now. I'm not gonna rape you, you're gonna do it willingly." Eric said as he smirked.

Krystal began to laugh instantly as she heard Eric's words. "My you have lost your mind if you believe I'd do that. Why would I ever do that?" Krystal questioned as she looked at Eric who was still smirking.

Eric pulled out his phone before showing Krystal an image that caused her eyes to widen in horror. "Because if you don't…he dies." Eric said as Krystal looked at the image of Jessy leaving her house. "Better yet, if you don't do as I say…I'll have him killed instantly, all I have to do is make a phone call and the men tailing him will put a bullet through his head before he even knows what is going on." Eric said as he began to undo his pants and pull down his boxers, revealing his hard cock. "Now open wide bitch." Eric said.

Krystal's eyes began to fill with tears, knowing she had no choice, she slowly opened her mouth awaiting what was about to happen. However as if a god answered her prayers, Eric's phone rang causing him to jump before he pulled his pants back up and answered the phone.

"This had better be good." Eric said into the phone clearly not amused.

"B…Boss…we…we're sorry…" A man on the phone said in pain.

Eric's eyes widened in horror as he began to hear screams of pain in the background, while a car was spinning out of control and eventually crashing loudly. Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing, horrifying screams of agony and death echoed into his ear before everything went silent. "Wh…What the hell?" Eric said quietly.

Suddenly to Eric's surprise he listened as the sounds of something was getting picked up before the breath of someone was heard. "Eric Mavinichi I presume?" The voice of a man questioned.

Eric had no idea why, but fear began to take hold of him as he listened to then man's voice. "Who is this?" Eric questioned.

"The man who these now dead goons of yours were following." Jessy said sternly, causing Eric to begin to sweat. "Now pay real close attention Mavinichi, If any harm comes to the that bounty hunter you kidnapped. I will hunt you down and watch as I tear out your insides one organ at a time, watching as you slowly begin to bleed to death as I torture you for days until you can't take any more and beg me to kill you. And as you draw your last breath…I'll rip open your chest and show you that black heart of yours before you leave this world." Jessy threatened sternly, making Eric begin to shake as he looked at Krystal. "However…if she's fine and unharmed like I ask…I may just let you live. And so you know this is no joke you worthless piece of shit and to answer your question properly: This is…The Black Lupine." Jessy said before crushing the phone with his hand, causing the connection to stop.

Eric slowly put the phone away into his pocket before getting out of the cell and locking the door. Krystal didn't know what to think, she didn't know who was on the other end of the phone, but whoever it was caused Eric Mavinichi to shake in fear and be afraid of something. "Who's scared you Mavinichi?" Krystal asked as Eric walked away.

Eric stopped and looked over his right shoulder to Krystal, showing the fear Jessy caused him in his eyes. "H…He's coming…the Black Lupine." Eric said before running off.

Krystal was gobsmacked, she had never heard of 'The Black Lupine' before, but whoever it was seemed to have one hell of an effect on Eric's stress levels. Krystal rested the back of her head against the wall of her cell as she sighed. "The Black Lupine huh? Strange how that name sounds familiar." Krystal said before she slowly closed her eyes and reached for Eric's mind. As she managed to read Eric's mind, an image appeared in her head. A black furred lupine who wore a black hooded jacket to hide his face and dark navy blue jeans as he stood on top of a stonewall of a burning mansion. Krystal's eyes widened when she realised where she had seen that name before, it was in the report Peppy had given her…the report on Jessy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Black Lupine's attack

**A/N: Hi everyone, this has taken me awhile and I apologise for that however this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. So enjoy seeing the side of Jessy only a rare few ever live to from.**

Eric stormed through the headquarters of his home in a panic, hearing his voice was something dreaded by everyone in a mafia crime family. Especially when it's the Mavinichis. The black lupine was a name feared by all and for good reason if you were a gang member.

Krystal laid in her cell as she heard the base go into a panic, could this be the cause of his threat? Or was there another reason behind Jessy's rumoured mission to save her? Krystal pondered the thoughts many time in her mind, though with so little information about Jessy, she never got an answer to her questions.

"They're afraid… that's something I've never seen before." A voice said startling Krystal.

"Who's there?" Krystal asked as she slowly stood up in her cell.

"My name's John. John Baric." The voice said. "I'm in the cell next to you." John continued.

"I see. They're afraid because of someone." Krystal said as she sat back down against the wall of her cell.

John sighed loudly as Krystal said those words. "Judging from that phone call earlier I'm not surprised really. But may I ask, who was on the other end of that call with Eric? Must have been someone he knew otherwise he'd not be in that state." John said.

Krystal thought for a moment, should she use his real name or should she just say the name she had questions to? "Someone by the name of… The Black Lupine." Krystal said. Automatically she could hear John laughing. That name must have sounded familiar to him. "So you know of him?" Krystal asked.

"K…Know of him? are you kidding me, The Black Lupine is a gang member's worst nightmare, hell that's just putting in a light way." John said.

"I see… so tell me. Why is he feared?" Krystal asked to make it obvious to John that she had no information about The Black Lupine.

John sighed slowly as he heard Krystal's words. "To be honest, not much is known about him. All the information about him is actually just rumours and legends. No one that has ever met him has ever been seen again alive. But… it's said that he doesn't work alone. Legend says that he has a group of six people that follow him, trained assassins never showing any mercy or hesitation towards their targets. But the seventh person amongst them is the Black Lupine, seeing his followers is only something his targets get to see as a warning… a warning that what follows will be beyond their worst nightmares." John said slowly.

Krystal smirked slowly at the descriptions and was reading John's mind the whole time he spoke to get more information out of him before she stopped. "You seem to know an awful lot about him John." Krystal said as she lent her head against the wall. "How long have you been here anyway." Krystal asked.

John chuckled a little as he heard Krystal's question and stood up straight. "About 10 minutes. Now you'll want to get down on the floor as low as you can, it's gonna get pretty loud in hear in a moment." John said causing Krystal's eyes to widen as she heard a blaster charge up and quickly duck down on the floor before a huge hole in the wall next to her was blown into it from a blaster and she watched as a black hooded man in a cloak stood in front of her looking down at her. "A pleasure to meet you Ms Kursed. It seems you're my target today, though this is a first time that I have to rescue my target. Oh and before I forget… this is from him." John said as he held out Krystal's blaster. "He said if I gave this to you, you'd trust me." John said as Krystal grabbed her blaster and stood up.

"So you're one of them?" Krystal asked.

John nodded slowly before he pushed the bars of Krystal's cell open and stood aside. "Ladies first Ms Kursed, and don't worry. He's already here, and you know exactly who the Black Lupine is." John said as a smirk appeared from his hood that cloaked his face.

**Meanwhile outside the base:**

The explosion caught everyone off guard, they watched as smoke came out of the prison block and reached the sky above slowly in horror. "H…How did they already get inside?" One of the guards asked.

One of the guards looked away from the smoke and looked at the trail that lead to the Mavinichi Headquarters before his eyes widened in horror and reach for his speaker. "RAISE THE ALARM BRING EVERYONE TO THE GATES! HE'S HERE! I REPEAT: THE BLACK LUPINE IS HERE!" The guard yelled.

Automatically hundreds of men with AK-47s and Barrett 50 Calibres ran for the front gate and used cars for cover as they pointed the barrels of their weapons at the gate and awaited Jessy's appearance.

John smirked and walked past Krystal as he peered out the window of what was left of her cell before looking back at Krystal with a smirk. "You may want to watch this then if you're interested, cause this is where the fun begins." John said as he stepped aside for Krystal to look through the window and saw the hundreds of men with weapons awaiting Jessy.

**(Begin playing Bodies by Drowning Pool)**

**A/N: Trust me you'll want to, it'll spice up the mood ;)**

Jessy slowly approached the gate before an evil grin formed on his face as he stood ten meters away from the gate and reached into the hood of his cloak before pressing the button on what looked like a small communicator. "Now." Jessy said into the communicator and without hesitation or a second thought. Two bazooka missiles zoomed past Jessy's head and destroyed the gates in the blink of an eye. Jessy automatically drew his giant swords and used it as a shield since it was as wide as his body as he charged through the black smoke that was created from the collision of the missiles and the gates as the men began to fire their weapons.

Jessy jumped over ten men and sliced off their heads before grabbing two ak47s and back flipped off the hood of a black limousine and into the air before firing both the guns killing approximately fifteen en before running out of bullets and tossing the weapons aside as he landed on his feet upon the ground behind a tiger and held him by placing his arm around his neck and used him as a human shield for the guns and used the now dead man's ak47 to fire the gas tanks of 5 sedan's causing them to explode and kill the twenty five men that stood near them.

Jessy suddenly stopped in his tracks before he could move again as he felt the barrel of a gun against the back of his head. "Don't make any sudden moves Black Lupine or I'll pull this trigger." A greyhound said with clear fear in his voice.

But Krystal and John could see from the window that Jessy's expression hadn't changed at all ever since he broke through the gate. He still had that bloodlust grin as his expression even with a gun barrel at his head, even as the remaining men surrounded Jessy with the barrels of their guns pointed at Jessy. One man within the group seemed puzzled somehow. "Mathew…remove his hood." The man ordered.

Mathew grabbed the hood and pulled it off, only for his eyes to widen when the man in front of him was revealed to not be who they had thought, smiling the man before them stared the men in the eyes, showing no fear, even as Mathew held a revolver at his head. "Where is he?! Where is the Black Lupine!?" Mathew shouted with fear in his voice.

The man's smile slowly turned into a smirk as he slowly pointed to the sky as he kept his gaze on Mathew. Everyone slowly looked up towards the sky and began opening fire in horror as an Pave Low came into view before returning fire with the front gun as a male Leopard and a female Lynx opened fire from mounted chain guns from the sides of the helicopter as it flew towards the courtyard of the compound. The man on the ground quickly drew his sword and sliced Mathew's head off with a single swing of his sword before tossing the sword into the air above him towards the Helicopter and watched as Jessy jump out past the Lynx and grab the hilt of his great sword before landing behind his comrade in a black cloak like his comrades, with a Desert Eagle and tossed it to him. "Good work Mark and thanks for not scratching my blade." Jessy said as Mark put the hood of his cloak back on as he smirked and pulled out another Desert Eagle.

"It seems John has already reached Kursed. So now that she's safe, care to join me in cleaning up?" Mark asked not even looking towards Jessy as the grip on his pistols tightened.

Jessy smirked and watched as the Leopard and the Lynx jumped from the helicopter with another person as three RPG missiles hit it, before the Lynx landed on her feet next to Mark as the Leopard and the other person Landed next to Jessy. "Heh. Loren, Sebastian and Mitchel, couldn't defend or way out of here huh?" Jessy asked with obvious humour in his voice.

Loren was the Lynx and smiled as she put her hood on, deciding not to say anything as did Sebastian who was the Leopard. Mitchel took off the pilot's helmet from his head and tossed it to the ground revealing his lizard face before pulling out a black cloak and putting it on with the hood before he pulled out two stainless steel daggers as Sebastian drew the sword from the right holster on his belt while Loren pulled out two S&W M745s from the two holsters hanging from her belt. "Whatever Jessy, it was only a Cornerian Military Chopper." Loren said as she held the guns by her sides.

Mitchel looked at Loren with a shocked look. "Hey but we are the ones that have to fill out the paper work about it, you know General Peppy wants a detailed report about this." Mitchel said.

"Quiet the both of you and keep your heads in the game, after all seems our new friends here are getting impatient." Sebastian said.

Everyone looked around as snipers began to run out on to the balcony and the watchtowers around the courtyard and readied their weapons at the group, before Loren sighed deeply. "Poor bastards, lets hope Teresa pulled through for us." Loren said.

Jessy slowly smirked as he held his sword out in front of him. "She's never let us down before, so why start to doubt her now." Jessy said before Machine gun fire was seen from the roof of the compound as the bullets flew across the courtyard killing all the snipers, before Loren smiled and looked at the roof top to see a cloaked female jaguar standing there with an Arconon two 30mm semi-automatic canon strapped to her body with smoke steaming out of the barrels. As her bright jade eyes glowed from the shadowed parts of her jet-black face. "Took your time love." Loren said with a grin as she looked at Teresa as she took off the weapons and jumped down in front of Loren with a smile as she removed her hood with Loren's.

"Well it took some time to load the weapon and for me to get here carrying them babe, I'll get you to rub my back later. By the way I love you." Teresa said before kissing Loren.

"Hey girls, lets keep your romantic lives out of this for now and you can continue that when you're done with work, right now John's got no back up besides Kursed." Sebastian said as he walked forward before Jessy's hand grasped his shoulder.

"No need to move now Sebastian…they're already out here." Jessy said as he pointed to the front door as John and Krystal walked out of the front door dragging Eric with them before tossing him in front of Krystal before she planted her boot on his chest and shoved the barrel of her blaster in his mouth.

"Suck on this you pathetic bastard." Krystal said before pulling the trigger and killing Eric. Krystal sighed slowly as she pulled the barrel of her blaster out from Eric's lifeless corpse and put the blaster in her holster before she looked up and saw Jessy standing amongst his friends with his arms folded as his light blue eyes focused on Krystal's jade ones. "So…you're the black lupine huh?" Krystal asked Jessy.

Jessy smirked slowly as he approached Krystal slowly as he placed his hands in his pockets and stood a meter away from Krystal before she smiled slightly. "Yeah, though you already know who I really am Ms. Kursed." Jessy said using her fake name so the others wouldn't find out Krystal's true identity.

Sighing Teresa decided to break the moment seeing that the job was done. "Really Ms. Kursed you should thank him more proper I believe. After all this whole operation was his idea and it was entirely a rescue mission, the only reason we tagged along is because he gave us permission to kill everyone that would get in our way." Teresa said with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly Teresa felt a shiver fly down her spine as soon as she finished sentence as and watched as Jessy's gaze slowly turned towards her as he looked over his right shoulder, not uttering a word to her but gazing at her as if his gaze was piercing her soul and freezing it, and it wasn't just Teresa that felt it, the other five members of the six felt just as Teresa did. "Here's a question for you all…why are you still here when the job is done?" Jessy asked coldly, and scaring Krystal a little with the tone of his voice.

Without a word or any hesitation everyone except Krystal and Jessy nodded and disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving Jessy and Krystal alone in the burning ruins of the Mavinichi compound. Jessy slowly sighed before his gaze turned back to Krystal again before becoming a little surprised to find a light blush on the vixen's face as she looked back at him. "S…so you chose to come save me huh?" Krystal asked a little embarrassed as the slight hint of gratitude could be heard in her voice as she asked Jessy.

Jessy didn't answer Krystal's question with what she was expecting, instead she received a tight yet gentle hug from the Lupine, causing her to shiver and purr a little before slowly wrapping her arms around his torso under his cloak. "You have no idea…how worried I was." Jessy said making Krystal's eyes widen as she slowly looked at him and saw a small amount of tears in his eyes.

Krystal slowly smiled before she kissed his cheek and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hey…no need for you to cry Jessy… let's goes home okay?" Krystal suggested before Jessy nodded slightly and picked Krystal up as if she were a bride and began to walk out of the compound. Krystal smiled slowly and rested her head against Jessy's chest before her eyes closed slowly. "Hehe my handsome hero." Krystal said quietly, though just enough for Jessy to hear, causing him to blush a little while he smiled.

Loren smiled as she watched Jessy carry Krystal away from the compound while she stood upon one of the towers with Teresa. "What do you think babe? Do you believe he's happy now?" Loren asked as she looked at the Jaguar.

Teresa giggled as she kissed Loren's cheek and smiled happily. "I believe so Loren, it's about time Jessy learned to love." Teresa said before jumping off the tower and onto the floor below and began to head to her home. "I'll cook dinner tonight and you can clean the dishes okay." Teresa said as she waved good-bye to her lover.

Loren smiled as she watched Teresa leave and looked over to Jessy walking away with Krystal in his arms. "Best of Luck to you my Master, I hope you'll be happy with her." Loren said before disappearing from the tower.

**A few hours later:**

Krystal's eyes slowly opened before she sat up slowly and yawned as she stretched her arms over her head and smiled when she noticed she was in her bedroom. "Heh he must have tucked me in when we got home." Krystal said quietly as she pulled the blankets off from herself and looked at her still torn clothes. "Hmmm I wouldn't have cared if her took these off me they do already reveal my bra and panties. But I guess he would have felt uncomfortable about it, or he might have worried I'd go off at him for it." Krystal said as she removed her torn clothes and grabbed her dressing gown from her chair that was placed next to her desk and put it on before carrying her torn clothes out of her room and into the kitchen before throwing them in the bin.

As she looked around she noticed the lights were off apart from the kitchen's because she turned it on and looked at the time to see that it was 10:45pm. "Jessy must be asleep I guess." Krystal said sounding a bit disappointed. She really wanted to thank Jessy properly for rescuing her from Eric and then she quickly realised she could anyway. Without a second thought Krystal turned off the kitchen light and walked back up the stairs and down the hallway to Jessy's room and slowly opened the door and smiled to see Jessy was actually awake sitting up in his bed watching tv before he looked over at Krystal.

"Oh, so you woke up huh? Did I wake you up at all with the Tv on?" Jessy asked.

Krystal walked in to Jessy's room slowly before closing the door behind her as she shook her head. "No, I actually thought you were asleep given the time that it is." Krystal said as she walked over to Jessy and sat on the edge of the bed on the left side of Jessy.

"I see, so you wanted to check up on me?" Jessy asked as he smiled a little.

Krystal slowly grabbed the remote for the TV and pressed the power button to turn of the TV before placing the remote on the bedside table and moved closer to Jessy and hugged him gently, making him blush lightly. "Actually I wanted to thank you for rescuing me today." Krystal said softly as she sat in Jessy's lap with a soft smile and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel Jessy's heart beginning to race as well as her own before she placed her hands on Jessy's chest and gently forced him to lay on his back as she leant down and rested her head on his chest feeling his heart racing. Krystal smiled as she laid on Jessy and slowly looked up at him with a smile. "I hope you don't mind if I sleep here with you tonight Jessy…It's too comfy here for me to want to move right now." Krystal said with humour in her voice.

Jessy chuckled a little before he kissed Krystal lightly and nodded slightly as he wrapped his arms around Krystal. "I don't mind at all Krystal." Jessy said happily before feeling Krystal nuzzle his neck slowly as she pulled the blanket on them making him smile more as he slowly closed his eyes.

Smiling as she looked at him, Krystal kissed Jessy's lips gently before closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest before slowly falling asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Well there you all go ladies and gents, sorry for the long wait had a few things to take care of lately but I'm on my long holidays now so I don't need to worry about school work and I can focus on my stories now. Please leave a review on this thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Holiday approaching

**A/N: Season's greetings to all. I hope you've all been good ladies and gents… well… mildly good I should say. Being good all the time means no fun Heheh anyway. Since it's close to Christmas I've decided to make this chapter more Christmassy just for you's. Have fun ;) Also this is a short chapter so sorry if you think it's not long enough.**

The next morning Jessy was in the kitchen making himself a coffee as he looked at the backyard of the house through the kitchen window to notice the snow that began to fall causing the lupine to smile slightly before turning around to see Krystal walking down the stairs in her red velvet robe as she rubbed her left eye as she yawned a bit, making Jessy smile a little more. "Good morning." Jessy said as Krystal walked into the kitchen and past Jessy with a smile on her face. "Coffee or Tea?" Jessy asked trying to be nice.

Krystal giggled a little before switching the kettle off before it successfully boiled and reached into the lower cabinet under the kettle and pulled out a bottle whisky before turning to Jessy. "Nope, we're drinking this." Krystal said making Jessy look at Krystal a little awkwardly.

"Alcohol at nine-thirty in the morning? Why?" Jessy asked finding it weird that she'd begin to drink at such a strange time, that and begin drinking as soon as she wakes up.

Krystal opened the bottle slowly and brought the bottle to her lips slowly before taking a long swig of the contents. Watching and feeling a little worried, Jessy could do nothing but watch as Krystal took the bottle from her parted lips and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before leaning against the kitchen counter and offered Jessy the bottle with a slight smirk on her face. "Your turn." Krystal said. Not looking amused Jessy walked past Krystal causing her eyes to follow Jessy before she hopped off the counter and followed Jessy into the lounge room and sat on the couch before undoing her robe a little making Jessy blush a bit as he looked at her black laced bra and panties. Noticing Krystal giggled a bit and parted her robe apart a little more to let Jessy's wondering eyes have a better look as she took another swig from the bottle before looking at Jessy with a slight smirk on her face. "What's the matter Jessy, afraid you can't handle a friendly drink in the morning? Drinking is more fun when it's with another person you know." Krystal laughed.

Jessy sat down next to Krystal on the couch after he sighed a little and took the bottle from her. "Drinking in the morning after just waking up, isn't really my style, though I won't be rude and refuse you on your obvious attempt to try and drink me under the table." Jessy said before bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a huge swig of the bottle making Krystal watch with an admiring smile as Jessy swallowed the whisky and wiped his mouth before handing the bottle back to Krystal who simply smiled as she grasped the bottle.

"If drinking you under the table was my intention, we'd be having a lot more alcohol on that coffee table Jessy." Krystal said. "Plus I know you're looking at my breasts Jessy, though I don't mind." Krystal joked before taking another swig of the bottle before her eyes widened and dropped the bottle onto the floor as she felt her breasts being grabbed and looked at Jessy with a deep blush on her face. "J…Jessy, what are you doing?" Krystal questioned.

Jessy chuckled a little as he made Krystal lay back on his chest as he fondled Krystal's large breasts as he made sure her bra was still on. "Well I'm teasing you for one, and two punishing you as well for trying to arouse me." Jessy said deviously.

Krystal was embarrassed and blushed even darker as a little/quiet moan escaped her mouth as Jessy gently squeezed her breasts. "J…Jessy you're gonna make me have those urges again if you keep this up…" Krystal said as she grabbed Jessy's hands softly to try and stop him and as he stopped she slowly pulled his hands off her chest and intertwined her fingers with Jessy's softly. Jessy smiled softly as he watched Krystal rest her head against Jessy's chest and looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. "It takes a lot of guts to grope a feared bounty hunter Jessy." Krystal teased softly as she slowly let go of his hands and got up of him before turning around and laying on top of Jessy so she was facing him with a smile.

Knowing that Krystal was about to try something devious, Jessy let out a slight chuckle at her words and smirked slightly as he saw the glimmer in Krystal's eyes. "Guts has nothing to do with it Krystal, it's a the lack of fear I have for you." Jessy said causing Krystal to raise an eyebrow at Jessy's remark.

How could he not fear her? After all even the most famous of bounty hunters and thugs feared her as if she were some bringer of death, so how could a lone-wolf who was just mere centimetres away from her not feel any fear?

Krystal decided to dig deeper into the subject and try to find out what he meant without having to use her telepathic skills in order to find out. With a soft grin Krystal slowly trailed her right index finger up and down Jessy's chest slowly as she looked into Jessy's light blue eyes. "A lack of fear huh? So you don't fear me at all Jessy, why's that?" Krystal asked, knowing that this is the first in a long time that she hasn't been feared by someone.

Feeling a bit devious and just wanting to tease Krystal, Jessy decided to have a little fun with Krystal. "Cause how can I fear someone who purrs like a helpless kitten in her sleep?" Jessy teased and chuckled a little as he watched Krystal blush deep red, almost causing her fur on her around her cheeks to turn dark red with embarrassment.

Krystal didn't know how she should handle a remark like that, she had never heard, nor had someone say anything close to what Jessy said to her before. Krystal struggled at a way to change the subject and as she kept thinking and struggling, Jessy started to feel a bit guilty. Could he have said something to upset her? He watched as Krystal tried to speak but no words came out, she was obviously stuck in a loop.

Jessy quickly wrapped his arms around Krystal and brought her into a warm hug that caught her off guard and made her blink in surprise a few times. She began to feel a bit strange, feeling her heart begin to calm and settle as she felt Jessy's strong and warm embrace. Krystal softly rested her head against Jessy's left shoulder as she softly nuzzled Jessy's neck making him smile softly knowing Krystal started to feel a bit more at ease. Smiling Krystal slowly moved out of Jessy's embrace and sat up straight on top of him while looking into Jessy's eyes before she came up with a comeback to Jessy's teasing. "Play your cards right and you might see me like that again then." Krystal teased causing Jessy to blink a few times in disbelief.

Giggling softly, Krystal got off from Jessy and stretched slowly after standing up straight and turned to Jessy again with a smile. "I'm going to go out for awhile today within the city. You can do as you like, since you're no longer wanted by the Cornerian Military no one will try to claim any bounty that was once on your head meaning you're free to walk the streets." Krystal explained as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and slowly made her way into the kitchen and put the bottle back in the cabinet.

Jessy quickly sat up on the couch and looked directly at Krystal. "You plan on going out again after you got kidnapped yesterday when you went out alone?" Jessy questioned.

Krystal giggled and smiled a bit as she looked back at Jessy over her right shoulder. "Yes, why do you ask? Worried about me?" Krystal teased. "Don't worry, I'll have my blaster on me this time." Krystal said as she walked towards Jessy as he stood up from the couch. "Oh and be careful next time you decide to grope me…I might not be wearing a bra next time." Krystal teased as she walked past Jessy, making him go wide-eyed.

Could she be flirting with him? Jessy watched shocked as Krystal walked up the stairs towards her bedroom and scratched the back of his head as he felt a bit awkward. **"I'm gonna go crazy if I stay here with her a minute longer, best go and get some fresh air."** Jessy thought to himself before turning towards the front door and walked over the grab his jet-black boots and put them on before leaving the house.

**Meanwhile:**

Krystal was leaning against the door of her room as blinked a few times. "I can't believe I said that, what on Corneria was I thinking? He's gonna think I'm just a horny slut if I keep this up." Krystal said to herself quietly before walking over to her bedroom window and peered out of the curtains to see Jessy walking down the pathway towards the city. "So he's going into the city to huh? Well I best get going to I suppose." Krystal said as she went to her wardrobe to get changed.

**An hour later:**

Walking through the city Jessy watched as kids played and laughed as they ran up to their parents and gave them hugs or some just ran up to their friends and asked if they wanted to play. Smiling at the peace Jessy continued walking down the pathway and past pedestrians that walked the opposite way he was walking. He heard a few people ask their partner or friend if he was Jessy and some people gawked in disbelief that the legendary war hero was calmly walking down the street.

A few streets later Jessy came to the shopping district of the city and looked at all the decorations that were hung up, smiling slightly, Jessy realized the time of year it was. "I wonder if I should buy a gift for her, after all she did allow me to stay with her." Jessy said to himself quietly before smiling a bit and walked into the shopping district and looked around. As Jessy walked though the district, he could have sworn he saw Krystal walk past him, quickly looking back to double check he couldn't see her. Could he have been imagining things? Shaking his head a bit Jessy continued walking through the district while trying not to think about it.

As he continued walking Jessy noticed a jewellery store and began to think. **"Hmm I wonder."** Jessy thought before walking into the store and noticed the clerk their went wide-eyed as soon as she had noticed Jessy. Jessy paid her no mind as he looked at the jewellery in the display cases before the clerk had approached him.

"Good afternoon Mr Wolf, is their anything I can help you with?" The clerk asked happily.

Jessy smiled a little as he saw something in the case and pointed. "I'd like to buy that thanks." Jessy said with a soft smile on his face.

Looking confused at Jessy's choice of purchase the clerk nodded and quickly left to grab a bag after she grabbed the item Jessy wished to purchase. "Should I gift wrap it for you?" The Clerk questioned.

"Yes please. It's a Christmas gift after all." Jessy said proudly. As he watched the clerk gift wrap it before he grabbed it and paid her the full amount she asked for before leaving.

After Jessy got back home and took off his boots and left them next to Krystal's by the door. Jessy made sure he had hidden his present under his jacket as best he could just in case Krystal was still home and tried his best not to think about the gift or anything close to what it could be just in case Krystal read his mind without him knowing as he approached the stairs before coming to a sudden stop as something in the living room caught his attention. "No way." Jessy said to himself quietly in disbelief.

There in the living room was not only a tired sleeping vixen on the couch, but tucked into the corner of the living room stood a twelve foot fully decorated Christmas tree complete with ornaments and fake snow to go with it but another thing surprised Jessy even further. Under the tree rested a small box gift wrapped with dark red paper wrapping along with a white ribbon tied around it complete with a bow on top accompanied by a small envelope addressed to Jessy himself saying it was from Krystal. Jessy could feel his eyes starting to water a little before he rubbed his eyes to stop the tears forming in his light blue eyes. Could Krystal have gone through all this trouble just for him?

Smiling as he slowly looked at the sleeping vixen, Jessy slowly knelt down near the tree and placed the small gift he had brought and placed it under the tree next to his gift before turning around and walking over to Krystal and lifted her up off the couch slowly and carefully to make sure she didn't wake up. Jessy smiled more as he watched Krystal's head slowly rest into his strong chest as he carried her up the stairs slowly and opened her bedroom door before walking over to her bed and carefully tucking her in.

Smiling at how beautiful Krystal looked as she slept, Jessy slowly left Krystal to her dreams as he quietly closed the door behind him before beginning to head to his room before he stood on something and looked down to see what looked like a receipt. Picking it up Jessy looked at the purchases that made his eyes go wide. Krystal had brought the tree as well as all the decorations for it at the time Jessy was in the shopping district, so he had seen her and wasn't imagining things. That and he noticed just how much money she had spent on the decorations. Could she have planed for Jessy to see this? Or was it just an accident? Whatever it was, Jessy was happy before he walked into his room and lay in his soft bed smiling as he closed his eyes and drifting off into a silent slumber.

**A/N:  
Sorry for the long wait ladies and gents. Been a bit busy of late and hadn't had much time to myself. Though I have already begun work of chapter six and I'll try to make my chapters longer and arrive on this story more frequently. So till then enjoy **

**Namigi**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reveal the Cerinian Hunter

**12 hours ago**

Overlooking the shopping district stood a dark blue twenty-five-story office building whose occupants were in charge of maintaining the shopping district's daily transactions and business. However, the entry was not restricted to employee personnel only, meaning anyone could walk in and snoop around if the wished.

On the fourth floor by the window stood a man in a dark brown cloak looking down at the street below. Though his attention was focused on someone in particular. Pressing the left side of his sunglasses his gaze zoomed in one the person before coming into focus. "ah haaa. The feared bounty hunter Kursed or should I say the last Cerinian left alive…Krystal former member of Star Fox. You have a pretty price on that pretty blue head of yours my dear." The man said before walking away from the window.

**7 hours ago**

Deep within the middle of the city, a giant skyscraper stood above the other five. Homing a large mafia business, but this mafia wasn't like the Mavinichi, this Mafia was one of the untouchables, even by the Cornerian Military wouldn't dare try to shut them down. On the top level of the tower behind a large black marble desk sat a large muscular Jaguar who's fur was more darker then the midnight sky that did not have the benefit of the moon's light to shine over the earth below. Wearing a light grey suit and white under shirt the Jaguar sat, his golden eyes overlooking a business ledger with a quill in his right hand while an expensive Cuban cigar was held in his left before being placed in his mouth. "Hmmm Mavinichi hasn't paid his due in a week. Rouge you need to take care of our now former business friend. I'm thinking he'd look a lot better being fed to my nephew's pet sharks." The Jaguar said calmly.

Rouge was a lovely young pink furred cat with dark ruby coloured irises with long wavy pink hair that reached half way down her back while wearing a black suit of her own that hugged her slender busty feline body while she stood before her boss's desk while looking down at him. "Don Leone… I came here tonight actually to give you this." Rouge said as she placed a thin file on Leone's desk.

The Don slowly reached for the file and picked it up before opening it and reading it's contents. "I see…so Mavinichi died yesterday. Do we know whom carried out the deed?" The Don questioned as he smoked his cigar and tossed the file in the bin beside his desk.

"Only what I've heard from our source in the Military. Apparently, The Black Lupine and the six were hired to do the deed. And one of our reliable sources sent this in too." Rouge said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope before handing it to the Don.

Slowly opening the envelope, the Don gazed upon the contents only to smile softly. "I see… so the feared bounty hunter Kursed knows the Black Lupine. So this person that took this picture… is he still following her?" The Don questioned.

"Yes sir." Rouge answered back.

"Good, good. Well then Rouge you've done good for today. But now I have three things for you to do." The don said.

"Yes sir, whatever you ask." Rouge said.

"First, you can bring that professional business smart ass of yours behind my desk and do your other job. Second you are to sort out that General Peppy for hiring someone to fuck with my income and thirdly you are to personally track down the black lupine himself and bring him to me even if you have to sleep with him all in that order. Am I understood?" The Don said.

Rouge slowly began to walk around the Don's desk as he moved back on his chair as she began to get on her knees in front of him. "Understood boss I'll get to work right away." Rogue said before undoing the don's pants and taking out his dick and taking it into her mouth slowly.

Looking down the don smirked as he kept smoking his cigar. "Damn right you will."

**Present time**

Waking up was like hell to Jessy this time, he had no idea how he managed it, but somehow in the middle of the night Jessy had gone into Krystal's room and crawled into her bed and slept next her only to wake up to an amused Krystal. "Nawww did someone miss me in his sleep?" Krystal teased. "Geez had I known you wanted to spend the night in my bed with me I would have spent it cuddling." Krystal laughed. "Did you steal my clothing too in my sleep leaving me all nude and vulnerable?" She teased further. Jessy wasn't finding any of this funny as he looked at a laughing blue vixen. Jessy suddenly launched off the bed and tackled Krystal off it and on to the floor only to blush deep red as he noticed where his head was. Though she was blushing as well, she kept laughing and decided to tease further. "Oh and now you have your head lodged in between my breasts already. What not even going to buy me dinner first?" Krystal laughed.

Jessy slowly looked up at Krystal as he removed his head from Krystal's breasts. "Have I told you how much I hate you?" Jessy said.

Krystal giggled and poked Jessy's nose gently. "That's too bad and here I was hopping you'd kiss me under the mistletoe in the living room today." Krystal teased.

Jessy chuckled a little making Krystal seem a little confused by his sudden smile as he looked back at Krystal. "I'll make you a deal. If you can manage to not tease or tempt me at all today… I'll kiss you wherever you want." Jessy said making Krystal's eyes widen a little.

However her shocked face became, calm and more a devious grin. "Actually that sounds a lot better, though I'll accept the deal if I get to make a condition." Krystal said as she sat up to face Jessy.

"And what would this condition be then?" Jessy questioned as he folded his arms.

Krystal slowly brought her index finger to her lips slowly and pointed at them as she smirked. "I get a smooch here from you right now." Krystal said.

Sighing softly Jessy nodded and lent in slowly as Krystal smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around Jessy as she pulled him on top of her causing him to fall forward and kiss her deeply. Murring softly Krystal slowly broke the kiss and smirked a bit more as she ruffled Jessy's hair. "You tricked me." Jessy said not looking pleased.

Krystal just smiled and tapped Jessy's nose softly. "I'm a bounty hunter remember? Lying, tricking a killing is all part of the job description. Besides, that soft heart of yours is easy to manipulate." Krystal said as she got up from the bed.

Jessy chuckled softly. "Not really Krystal. Only you have the privilege to see my soft side, though if it came down to it, seeing my dark side would send the blackest, darkest shiver down even spine." Jessy said as he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door before looking back at Krystal with a smile. "Though I'd hope that you'd never have to see it." Jessy said.

Krystal smiled as she placed her left hand on his chest and slowly pushed him out of her room softly before closing the door. "I need to get dressed, so wait in the lounge room." Krystal said before turning to the closet chuckling slightly.

Jessy sat in the lounge room like Krystal said shaking his head as he waited for Krystal, but slowly looking at the tree Jessy looked at the two boxes that were gift wrapped with a light smile on his face. Suddenly a soft hand rested on Jessy's left shoulder making him snap back to reality and looking up to see Krystal smiling at him. "Day dreaming are we?" Krystal giggled as she saw Jessy's surprised expression.

Jessy slowly looked up and down at Krystal wide eyed as he looked at the clothes she was wearing. "Wh…What are you wearing?!" Jessy shouted in surprise as he leaped off the couch and stood behind it as he got a good look at her.

Krystal stood there in front of the couch facing Jessy, wearing a short one piece Ms Clause outfit that hugged her body tightly, outlining her breasts and hips with a Santa hat on her head covering one of her ears. With a blank face Krystal looked a little confused at what was wrong with Jessy, which made Jessy wonder how she didn't notice. "What this thing? Well I'm not too sure to be honest, I found it in my wardrobe in a box that was gift wrapped and addressed to me with this." Krystal said as she pulled out a small card from a pocket that was on her left side and handed it to Jessy.

Taking the card, Jessy quickly opened it to read.

"To Ms. Kursed.

We hope you like your gift from us and hope that you'll wear it Christmas morning when you give Jessy his present if you are giving him one that is. Otherwise Merry Christmas and have a splendid day.

From T & L"

Jessy slowly started to growl a little as he read the card while slowly beginning to shake in frustration. "I'll kill them…" Jessy said quietly and sternly.

Krystal slowly tilted her head to the right as she watched Jessy shake and growl a little confused by what he was upset about. "huh?"

**Meanwhile:**

Loren and Teresa sat in two comfy red velvet chairs near their fireplace next to each other as they both held a glass of wine and a cigar in the other hand. Wearing nothing but matching red robes they smiled at each other before smoking their cigar and blowing a cloud of smoke into the air above them.

"Say Teresa." Loren said as she slowly sipped her wine glass looking at her girlfriend.

Teresa looked at Loren with a kind smile as she placed the cigar in her mouth while smirking. "Yes my dear Loren? What can I do for you?" Teresa questioned as smoke escaped her mouth.

"How do you suppose Jessy is reacting to our gift to them?" Loren asked as she smirked.

Teresa laughed a bit as she heard Loren's question and looked a little happy as she smoked her cigar once again. "I souse right about now he'd be cursing us and wanting to kill us hon. Tis a Merry Christmas indeed." Teresa said as she raised her glass to Loren, who did the same to Teresa and clinked glasses before taking a swig of their glasses.

**Back with Jessy and Krystal: (Note: This is part of the chapter, is a long awaited yiff scene. You're welcome)**

Krystal smiled softly after she read Jessy's mind thoroughly to find out the cause of what had got him so agitated and climbed over the couch before placing her hands on his chest softly and gently began to move him slowly back and made sure his back was to the wall causing Jessy to blush lightly as his light blue eyes looked into Krystal's own eyes. Smiling, Krystal softly planted a tender kiss on his cheek before giggling softly. "You shouldn't be so tense Jessy. If this outfit is turning you on, just say so. After all…what's stopping me from taking it off?" Krystal whispered into Jessy's left ear softly, before slowly trailing the tip of her tongue up the edge of his ear.

Eyes widening, Jessy couldn't believe what was happening. He could his heart beginning to pound harder and harder with each second, feeling his mind slowly go leave him. "K…Krystal…Please stop" Jessy pleaded, but as he said those words Krystal kissed him deeply and threw her arms around his neck.

Krystal had Jessy where she wanted, or did she. Krystal smiled softly as she felt Jessy beginning to kiss back, but she could start to feel she was losing strength in her legs, smirking slightly Krystal held onto Jessy and hung off him with her arms as her feet left the ground and kicked off from the wall, forcing her and Jessy from the wall and caused Jessy to stumble forward and ball over the couch with Krystal in his arms and landing on top of her with the kiss broken. Krystal giggled a little as she looked at Jessy before softly kissing his lips. "Why should I stop?" Krystal asked with a little smirk.

Jessy could barely contain himself at this point, he could feel his lust building rapidly, but he could also feel Krystal's heart beat pounding hard against her chest. "Your….Your urges are controlling you." Jessy said.

Krystal slowly got out from under Jessy and licked his cheek slowly. "I'm over with fighting them… this time they've grown too much, I can already feel yours beginning to grow, I can see how much you're shaking, please don't make this harder then it has to be Jessy." Krystal said as she slowly brought her hands to the zipped of her one-piece Mrs Clause outfit and slowly pulled the zipper down.

Jessy's eyes began to widen slowly as he watched Krystal remove her clothes and sat in front of him in a black lace bra and matching black panties blushing slightly as she looked back at him. "K…Krystal…I…"

Krystal quickly brought her left index finger up to Jessy's lips and placed it on them as she softly shushed him while leaning in close. "Please don't talk anymore." Krystal said softly as she moved on top of Jessy, slowly pushing him back, onto the couch, causing him to lie down as she got on top of him and began to kiss him deeply.

Jessy knew he couldn't stop Krystal now, she had given up on holding back and Jessy was almost about to give up himself if Krystal hadn't made the first move. As he slowly began to return Krystal's kiss, he suddenly felt her hands grab his own and slowly begin to sit up on him blushing as she placed his hands on her breasts, making him blush deeply causing Krystal to smile.

Jessy couldn't help it anymore and sat up to face Krystal and kisses her neck softly, causing a slight/quick moan to escape from her mouth and brought his hands behind her back and began to undo her bra slowly and took it off her slowly before laying her on her back and moving on top of her after he removed his shirt and softly groped her two big soft breasts making her moan a little more as Jessy softly licked her left nipple. "Ahhh…J…Jessy…" Krystal said softly.

Jessy looked up at her. "Thought you said to not talk anymore." Jessy stated.

"I…I know…but please don't tease me…I need you to mate with me now." Krystal said blushing deeply. Jessy nodded knowing what she wanted. Though he was a bit nervous, Jessy still wanted to make sure Krystal was satisfied and happy. Slowly reaching from Krystal's panties Krystal softly grasped Jessy hand before it reached blushing deeply she looked into his eyes, panting softly with eyes full of lust and need, she slowly pulled down her own panties around her ankles before fully removing them from her body and blushed deeply as she laid on the couch nude.

Jessy smiled softly as he slowly removed the rest of his clothes and moved on top of Krystal slowly before softly grasping his own wolfhood and rubbing it against the entrance of Krystal's vagina. "You still sure about this?" Jessy asked softly as leant down near Krystal's face. Krystal slowly wrapped her arms around Jessy's neck and softly nodded to reassure Jessy. Jessy nodded back to Krystal slowly before kissing her deeply as he thrusted himself in her, tearing her hymen and robbing her of her virginity.

Jessy stayed motionless for a minute to give Krystal time to adjust to the pain but Krystal slowly broke the kiss, panting and taking in a deep breath. "P…Please…keep going…" Krystal begged.

Jessy felt sad as he looked at Krystal, he looked into her eyes and could see the pain he was causing her, but what hurt him most, was the tears. She looked like she was crying from the pain, but Jessy couldn't be sure. Jessy slowly began to thrust in and out of Krystal, trying desperately to turn her pain into pleasure.

Krystal slowly began to moan softly as she held onto Jessy as he thrusted in and out of her. Krystal quickly pulled Jessy closer to her and held him in a deep passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jessy was beginning to quicken his thrusts and increasing the strength with every thrust, causing Krystal break the kiss and begin to moan out louder as she began to feel pant as her pleasure began to grow larger. "J…Jessy…I'm gonna." Krystal didn't get to finish her sentence as Jessy started thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, causing Krystal to scream in pleasure with every thrust. "AHHHH!" Krystal moaned as came. Jessy was panting as he held Krystal close he had came with Krystal at the time she did. Resting his head softly against her chest Krystal softly smiled and began to pet Jessy's head softly. "Th…Thank you Jessy. I'm sorry if I've rushed you." Krystal said slowly as she began to regain her breath.

Slowly looking up Jessy smiled. "It's fine, you didn't. Truth be told though I was going to lose my mind soon too. But I'm glad you made the first move." Jessy admitted before planting a kiss on Krystal's lips.

Krystal softly blushed as a warm smile crossed her face. "I'm glad, so I guess this means that you're my mate now huh?" Krystal asked.

"What? No way this was a one night stand." Jessy said sarcastically before laughing. "I'm kidding if you didn't hear my sarcasm. Why'd you think it wouldn't mean you're my mate? You know Cerinians only chose one mate in their lifetime. We might be the last two left…but it's still our way of life." Jessy said as he wrapped his arms around Krystal. "Unless you'd like to go slowly and decide on your own time." Jessy said.

Krystal giggled and flicked Jessy's forehead softly. "I'm happy to know you're my mate silly. Just don't think it gives you a free ticket to grope and grab whatever you want." Krystal teased.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Jessy questioned.

Krystal nodded. "Yep, oh and one more thing." Krystal said.

"And what might that be?" Jessy asked.

"I'm the dominant one in this relationship and don't you forget it." Krystal said with a stern yet threating voice.

Jessy just looked at Krystal for a minute before a smile crossed his face and bursted out in laughter. "Oh Krystal never took you for a comedian." Jessy said as he got off Krystal and started to get dressed. After Jessy had fully clothed he looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "We'll just have to see who's the alpha in the relationship Krystal, so far I've saved your ass once meaning I'm ahead of you." Jessy laughed.

"I beg to differ. If I recall if it wasn't for me the Cornerian Military would still be chasing you. So you saving my ass was you're way of repaying a debt, meaning it's even on the score board if you plan on proving who's the dominant one out of us by the number of times one has saved the other from dumbasses." Krystal explained as she got off the couch and picked up her outfit. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go put on some proper clothes instead of this outfit you might see later today if you're lucky." Krystal teased as she let her tail rub Jessy's side as she walked past him.

Jessy just stood in the lounge room with his arms crossed as he watched his naked mate leave the room. "If I was lucky you'd have put the outfit back on and not leave me already. And hurry back so you can open your present." Jessy said.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confrontation, is this Dad's killer?

A few months after Christmas day and a lot had progressed between Jessy and Krystal in those few short months. Jessy had taken Krystal out on five dates, had given her the necklace he had brought her the day before Christmas, which she loved and never took off. Though the things that surprised Jessy the most with the relationship that they had, was the fact Krystal had opened up a lot more towards Jessy, no longer did she act like a bounty hunter, she simply acted more like herself; kind, gentle and caring towards her friends. She even stopped dying her hair purple allowing it go back to it's normal blue.

Yawning loudly as he slowly opened his eyes, Jessy looked out the window from the comfort of his bed smiling as he witnessed the morning sun's rays beam down to light the sky. As Jessy looked down at his chest however, his smile grew wider as he looked at the other person occupying the bed with him. Still fast asleep Krystal laid with her head rested on Jessy's chest along with her left hand placed next to her face. Slowly Jessy paced his left hand on Krystal's soft smooth back while gently rubbing her back up and down slowly causing soft slow purring to come from Krystal and a soft warm smile to appear on her face. "You know… it's kind of rude to wake up a sleeping girl early in the morning when she's happily sharing a bed with her loved one." Krystal said as she slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up as she stretched her arms over her head as she yawned.

Jessy chuckled a little as he continued to lay on the bed smiling as he looked at the gold necklace with the heart shaped pendent hanging slightly from the necklace that he had given her for Christmas. "Perhaps but maybe said loved one wanted to say 'good morning' rather then 'good afternoon'." Jessy stated.

Krystal smiled softly and slowly crawled on top of Jessy remaining on her hands and knees before softly kissing Jessy. "Okay then, you're forgiven. Though I have one quick question. Why is it that I'm the only one who's always sleeping naked and you're always sleeping in your underwear?" Krystal asked as she tugged gently on the waistband of Jessy's boxers.

Jessy simply chuckled a little more. "Because we'd be mating every night if I didn't wear underwear when going to bed." Jessy answered.

Krystal slowly began to smirk and lent down real close to Jessy's ear and softly whispered. "And what if I wanted to mate right now?" Krystal teased in a seductive tone.

Blushing Jessy whined softly. "D…do you want to?" Jessy asked.

Krystal giggled a little. "Maybe, though we did have a quick conversation about trying for a baby though we never came to an agreement and with me about to go into heat in two weeks I believe we should come to some agreement about the subject. You never answered me when I asked if you wanted kids, you said you didn't give the topic much thought before and said you'll think about it and let me know. Which was three weeks ago." Krystal explained.

"Well my question is are you a hundred percent sure that you want kids?" Jessy asked.

Krystal giggled and poked Jessy's nose softly. "If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you if you did in the first place." Krystal answered happily.

Jessy slowly rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Well yeah though maybe if you ask me nicely." Jessy teased.

Krystal smiled and softly nuzzled Jessy's cheek. "Jessy will you please have kids with me?" Krystal asked cutely while giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Jessy happily chuckled a little as he smiled. "I don't know, might have to see those puppy dog eyes again." Jessy chuckled.

Krystal softly smiled and kissed Jessy's lips softly while slowly trailing her left index finger up Jessy's chest. "Once is enough." Krystal said before nuzzling Jessy's cheek.

Jessy laughed a little and smiled before kissing Krystal softly. "Well then yeah, so long as they don't become violent and mean to me like you." Jessy said teasingly.

Krystal slowly began to smirk before she poked Jessy's nose. "Me, mean to you? When am I ever mean?" Krystal questioned.

"You didn't make me a sandwich." Jessy answered with a smirk.

"Oh you want a sandwich huh? Go make it yourself and while you're at it make me one." Krystal said with a smile.

"But it shows how much you love me if you do it." Jessy whined

Krystal poked her tongue out at Jessy before slowly getting off him. "And I need to show you how much I love you huh? I share the same bed with you and I do cuddle you and kiss you every day. What more do you want?" Krystal asked looking back at him as she put on a light red dressing gown.

Smirking as he sat up in the bed and looking at Krystal, Jessy suddenly said. "How about a sandwich." Jessy answered.

Krystal suddenly looked annoyed but quickly smirked. "Okay, I'll make you a sandwich. How about I use that two day old ham that's in the fridge and cover it in tomato sauce before shoving the damn thing down your throat." Krystal said.

"You wouldn't dare." Jessy said.

"Wanna make a bet on that big boy?" Krystal teased with confidence. Jessy softly smirked as his hands suddenly grasped Krystal by her sides and quickly flipped her onto her back before getting on top of her and softly planted a tender kiss on to the base of her neck, causing a purr to erupt fro the blue furred vixen. "Mmmm, no fair…you tease." Krystal spoke softly as she softly kissed Jessy on his lips.

Smiling, Jessy wrapped his arms around Krystal and hugged her tight as he nuzzled his loving mate. "Hehe that maybe so, however doing that gets me out of almost anything with you." Jessy says proudly since he learned awhile ago that Krystal becomes incredibly relaxed if the base of her neck is kissed or nibbled on lightly.

Jessy slowly began to get off Krystal and slowly got off the bed before smiling at the smiling beauty that was laying on the bed looking back at him. "You said you were going out today right?" Krystal asked.

As Jessy reached into the dresser that resided across from the bed and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of black cargo pants he smiled softly and spoke as he put them on. "Yeah, sorry if you wanted to hang out today but I do have a job to do with them today. However I promise tomorrow I'll do almost whatever you'd like okay?" Jessy asked as he faced Krystal with a caring smile.

"Hehe almost anything you say?" Krystal asked.

Smirking softly Jessy sat back on to the edge of the bed and put his boots on slowly. "Yes, it's not like I'm gonna go into a club with you or walk around naked." Jessy said.

Krystal slowly sat up in the bed and crawled over to Jessy slowly before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her upper body up against his back. "That's too bad, cause I'm going into heat tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'll be able to carefully remove your clothes from your body." Krystal teased as she whispered into his right ear.

Murring loudly as he slowly looked at Krystal his obvious smirking grew into a grin. "Well then guess I'm just gonna have to be extra careful and check my corners tomorrow." Jessy said before standing up and walking towards the door.

**Later that day…**

Jessy was walking down a dark alley with the Cornerian city wearing his jet-black cloak with the hood covering his face in darkness before coming to a sudden halt. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Jessy could smell that someone was following him. Slowly turning around to face the person, Jessy glared at the figure before him.

A tall muscular brute of a Wolf, with thick grey fur and deep yellow eyes and wearing long dark green trousers and a tight white tank top, the wolf obviously looked like he wasn't going to say hello. "You are the War Hero Jessy L. Wolf correct?" The wolf asked. Staying silent, Jessy didn't utter a word to the stranger and just stood still while glaring at him. "No answer huh? Well then guess I'll have to force it out of you!" The wolf yelled as he drew out a standard issue military blaster.

Before the wolf managed to pull the trigger, Jessy instinctively stepped to the side and dodged the one round blaster the was fired from the barrel as he pulled out his long sword from the holster the hung on his right and had the tip of the blade at the throat of the wolf that stood before him. As the round made contact with a the building that stood at the end of the ally way, it created a massive explosion that blew a large hole in the side of the building, causing Jessy to spin around on the spot in shock. Jessy could see people burning, some had missing limbs and a few were already dead. How could a small standard issue military blaster have such destructive force? Normally a weapon like that isn't even legal in the system.

Jessy forgot about the wolf and quickly rushed towards the flaming building and rushed past people that were already attempting to help and leaped through a window head first and rolled out his feet looking around quickly for anyone still in the building. The air inside felt heavy and thick as the ashes from the burning building quickly filled the air while the water from the fire pipes rained down attempting to extinguish the flames.

Suddenly Jessy could hear a faint cry from the corner of the building and hurried to investigate. Cutting through a blazing office door with his long sword Jessy found a young female husky. "Hey are you okay?" Jessy asked as he approached her carefully. Grabbing her attention her gaze quickly feel upon Jessy as he reached out his hand to her to help her up. "Com' on, I'll get you out of here but we have to move quickly." Jessy said as she grabbed his hand and as he pulled her up to her feet before she almost feel back down to her knees and Jessy caught her. "Hey stay with me now, can you walk?" Jessy asked.

"N…No… the heat…it's too much." The woman said.

Jessy quickly sheathed his sword and picked up the woman and ran out of the office before sprinting towards the exit. "Make sure you're holding on tight okay." Jessy said as he barely dodged falling rubble and made it out of the flaming inferno and placed her at an ambulance. "Here you're safe now okay." Jessy said as he placed his right hand on her shoulder.

The woman's eyes lit up in shock as she looked around quickly. "Oh no… L…Light!?" The woman yelled.

Jessy had a confused look on him. "Light? Who's that?" Jessy asked.

"My son…my little boy is still in there!" The woman screamed in panic.

Jessy didn't waist any time as he immediately spun around and sprinted through the flames before the exit collapsed behind him while he looked about his surroundings. "Light! Light were are you little buddy!?" Jessy yelled hopping the boy would be able to hear him.

Jessy suddenly heard a cough from down the blazing hallway. "O…Over here…Help me!" The boy yelled back as loud as he could.

Without hesitation Jessy ran down the hall and busted into the room and just dodged a falling pillar from the second story. Coughing from the thick ash air Jessy looked around and saw a small husky pup standing in a corner surrounded by bookcase engulfed in fire. Jessy quickly approached the boy and his eyes widened in horror as a large chunk of the second floor's floor came tumbling down, Jessy leaped over the bookcase and drew his great sword before swinging it vertically up along the rubble with all his strength, slicing it in half so it couldn't make contact with him or the child.

Looking up slowly the boy's eyes widened as he realised whom the man who came to save him was. "M…Mr Wolf?" Light asked in shocked. Jessy's gaze went down to meet the child's eyes while Jessy had a confident look on him.

"Hey there kiddo, you're Mom's worried about you, she's safe outside and is waiting for you." Jessy said kindly as he leaned down to the kid's eye level.

"I…I'm scared." Light said as he was shaking from fear.

Jessy smiled softly as he placed his left hand on the child's shoulder. "I know kiddo. But there's no need to be, know why? Cause we're gonna play a game alright. You like games don'tcha?" Jessy asked grasping the boy's attention.

"A…A game?" Light asked.

Jessy nodded softly. "That's right a game. It's called 'dodge'. The rules are you have can't touch the flames or the rocks falls from the ceiling okay? Just hold on tight to me and stay close, and you'll be fine I promise okay?" Jessy asked. Light simply nodded as Jessy picked him up in his right arm and held him close to his chest and exited to office room that Light was trapped in. "Okay Light, do you know where the stairs are?" Jessy asked hoping Light knew his way around.

"Y…Yes there over there." Light said as he pointed to the stairs.

Jessy smiled and ran for the stairs as soon as Light pointed them out, dodging and weaving from the falling rubble and the flames that bursted out of windows and broken walls before beginning to run up the stairs as fast as he could. "You're doing great so far kiddo, just keep that tight grip alright." Jessy said making sure he was keeping Light calm.

"Y…Yes sir." Light replied, as he kept holding onto Jessy's shirt as tight as he could while he buried his face in it.

Jessy knew he couldn't risk the chance of going onto the second floor, after all the flames had most likely spread through that place already as he past the door that lead to it. "Here this place should do." Jessy said as he opened the door and ran through it.

**Meanwhile outside:**

"Mam calm down, your child will be fine I'm sure they'll be out in a few seconds." One of the doctors said as he tried to calm the female husky Jessy saved down.

Suddenly Jessy leaped through a window on the forth floor, causing the glass to shatter while Jessy stabbed his great sword into the building across the street and was sliding down the building slowly with Light in his left arm before landing on his feet and pulled his sword from the side of the building slowly and sheathed the giant blade in the holster the resided on his back with a smile.

Light's mother's eyes lit up and she leaped off the ambulance and ran over to Jessy and took Light from his arms. "Light! Oh my you had Momma so worried!" She screamed happily as tears ran down her face while Light hugged his mother tightly.

Jessy stood and smiled while people began to cheer for Jessy's heroic actions. Jessy smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed a little from embarrassment. He could never quite get used to the cheers that came from people.

Suddenly Jessy felt a tap on his right shoulder causing him to turn around as his eyes widened a little. "Hey stranger, playing hero again?" Krystal asked with a smile.

"K…Krystal when did you get here?" Jessy asked.

Krystal smiled and planted her left index finger on Jessy's lips softly. "I'll tell you later okay, But for now I suppose I should do this for your fans." Krystal said as she slowly kissed Jessy lovingly on his lips while she wrapped her arms around Jessy's neck.

Jessy slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Krystal as he melted into her kiss slowly. Immediately more cheering could be heard throughout the street and Jessy could tell from the sound of clicks that there were people taking photos including the news press.

Meanwhile on a nearby building Don Leone and Rouge stood watching the scene below. "Hmmm I see. So she is still alive. As to this War Hero Mr Jessy L. Wolf, I want you to hire him for a job." Don Leone said.

Rogue slowly looked at her boss. "And this job you have in mind sir. May I ask what it is so I can explain it to him?" Rogue asked.

Don Leone smirked as he looked back at Rogue. "Why, he is to be hired to kill the Black Lupine and his subordinates." Don Leone said.

"And if he refuses?" Rogue asked.

Don Leone looked back towards the scene. "Then you use her as leverage, and when the job is done. She is to be killed just like every other Cerinian I've slaughtered." Don Leone replied.

Rogue bowed before beginning to walk away. "I understand sir. I'll make all the necessary arrangements." Rogue said as she walked away from her boss.

Don Leone looked carefully at Jessy slowly glaring. "But somehow the Wolf looks very familiar to me… as if he resembles someone I've killed myself. But who?" Don Leone asked himself as he tried to think back before an image came into his head. An image of a tall pitch black wolf with blood red eyes and looked exactly like Jessy. A smirk formed on Don Leone's face. "So… the great Jessy L. Wolf. Is his son… so there is a remaining male Cerinian… this is going to be fun." Don Leone said to himself before slowly walking away from the scene.

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and the short chapter people's had writer's block for a good while but been reading a few books, done a lot of homework, played a few video games and got my imagination and train of thought back. So here's hopping to more frequent chapters, great reviews and lots of new fans for my work. Enjoy everyone**

**Namigi**


	8. Questioning the Fans

Questioning the fans: 

**A/N: Hey ladies and gents sorry I'm taking so long, been doing a lot of school work lately so I can graduate ad further my studies but enough of my personal life issues, you're obviously here for your story but unfortunately for you all, this is more a request to see what you'd like. I'm thinking of doing a side story chapter away from Jessy L. Wolf. What's this side story chapter about you ask? Heh well after a lot of thinking I thought you'd like one about the attempted genocide of the Cerinian race with a couple of special guests in it who you all will hopefully warm up to and will be thrilled by it: Jessy's father Shon Wolf and his mother Elizabeth Wolf. Note though: This will be a chapter about the attempted genocide but it will be a long one, around seven to eight thousand words, planned. It'll one of the longest chapters I've ever written for one of my fan fiction stories.**

**But yeah this is just an idea and I wanted to know what you all think. Let me know, if it's a no go, then I'll get to work on Chapter Eight ASAP. Thanks for reading: Namigi the Happy Writer ;)**


End file.
